Gallagher Exchange
by Marie Cullen 12
Summary: Zammie: Life is full of surprises but for Cammie this is nothing new. But when her aunt and Solomon turn out missing Cammie's world takes an unexpected turn. Zach is ignoring her and can one in sequential thing cause everything to come tumbling down?R&R.
1. Back with a Surprise

**Prolouge**

_**CPOV**_

I looked around the room and I smiled. It was so good to be back at Gallagher. I sat on my bed as I thought about what had happened over the summer and during the year. Could Zach actually be bad? I didn't think so, but what if he was? Could I live through that? I knew that answer. No. I would not be able to live through something as terrible as that.

My thoughts however were interrupted by an excited Liz. I hadn't seen her over the break. I had spent the best time in England with Bex and her family.

"Cammie, Bex!" Liz shouted as she came through the door. She set her suitcases down and gave each of us a big hug.

"How was your vacation? Was it fun?" She said. She was slightly tanner and I figured that she had probably been to the beach. I nodded at her question and Bex began to prattle off a list of the things we had done. I wasn't really interested in telling Liz about our adventures, I was worrying about Zach. He had changed over the semester and I was dying to know why. Did he still care about me or was it all just a big joke?

Liz noticed my preoccupation and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong Cammie? You're not worrying about Zach are you?" Liz knew me so well. I couldn't lie to her but what was I going to say. Bex came over to stand next to my bed.

"Cammie, we understand that you're worried but you're really starting to worry us. Is there something that you're not telling us?" Bex said suspiciously. I looked down at the uniform I was already wearing and avoided her eyes.

"Spill." A voice came from the door. I hadn't even noticed Macey's arrival. She was standing in the doorway looking as beautiful as ever. She was in designer jeans and shirt and she looked just like she had walked out of a fashion magazine.

"I don't know guys. I just don't know if I can trust Zach. I mean Aunt Abby was acting all strange when she met Zach and asked me if I really knew him and that makes me wonder if I do know him." I took a deep breath to steady myself. I hopped off my bed and looked at my watch.

"We should probably go down to dinner." I said as walked towards the door. "Don't worry about me." I said as I took in their skeptical looks. "I'll be fine." I walked down to the grand hallway towards the dining hall.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I threw my attacker off. I was elated to find that it was Zach. I was staring down at Zach! What the hell was he doing here? Was he trying to make my life miserable? I sighed and took a step back allowing him to get up.

"Hey, I've missed you Gallagher Girl." Zach said and slipped his arm around me and his face was dangerously close.

**Hello. It's a wonderful day in the world of Fanfic. I just love Zach!! He is my favorite character in the whole book. So tell me what you think of my story. I absolutely love reviews and plus it's the Christmas season so be extra nice. If I get 10 reviews between today and tomorrow I might just update!!!! Hehehe!!**

**Toodles,**

**MC 12**


	2. Always in Shock

**Merry Christmas, Chanukah, and Kwanza ****(whichever one you celebrate)**

**Always in Shock**

_"Hey, I've missed you Gallagher Girl." Zach said and slipped his arm around me and his face was dangerously close._

* * *

I was so shocked when Zach dipped me back and pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't breathe and I was starting to get dizzy. Zach ended the kiss. We were both breathing hard and Zach had a little smirk on his face. I smiled and then started giggling. He bent and kissed my nose and that made me blush.

"You two are going to be late for dinner, so I suggest that you stop making outand get a move on." Oh damn it! I turned around only to stare face to face with Solomon.** (A/N: Solomon would probably never say that but I thought it was funny)** I blushed a deeper shade of red and played with my sleeve. Mr. Solomon was looking at Zach and he raised his eyebrows.

"Dating the headmistress's daughter? Nice." Then Solomon added, "You really should get going." and turned in the opposite direction of the dining hall. I looked at Zach and he was looking down at me. I waited for Mr. Solomon's retreating figure to turn the corner before I spoke.

"That was really embarrassing." I said. He nodded in agreement and took my hand.

"Yeah, it was. Did you see the look he gave me? Jeez." He said. I looked at his gorgeous face and I mentally slapped myself for ever thinking that he was a bad person. How could he be? He was _Goode. _Literally. I laughed at my own joke.

I was very shocked when Zach slipped his arm around me as we entered the dining hall. Everybody looked up at the late comers. I didn't meet anybody's eyes except for my mom's. She gave me a stern look and then smiled as her gaze fixed on Zach's protective arm. I smiled in return and headed to the girl's table. Zach however stayed with me and took the seat next to me.

I could almost feel Tina's excitement as she looked between me and Zach. I knew she was probably going to start some silly rumor. Liz, Macey and Bex looked at me with strained expressions. I was in for it alright.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" Bex asked in today's language. It was French. "We thought the CoC had gotten hold of you. You can't just go missing like that." She said angrily. Liz nodded in agreement. Macey didn't seem to care about that. She was busy dissecting Zach's every movement. At the moment he was playing with a piece of my hair.

"I know, I know. I just ran into Zach in the hallway, and we…um…got talking." I said. They could hear the obvious lie in my story and I knew that they would want more details later.

"Yeah, right." Macey said. "We all know that you guys were probably kissing in some secret passageway." I blushed. _Zut! Ca va tre mal! _"Ha, knew it!" Macey said happily as she observed my face. What was I going to do with Macey? I didn't get a chance to retort because my mom stood up and began her welcome speech.

"Welcome back ladies." My mom said and then she added. "And our one gentleman." Zach smiled. "I am glad to see everybody's smiling faces back at Gallagher Academy. I'm sure our wonderful staff does too." All the teachers walked in with Solomon in the lead. Solomon nodded his head in my direction and I looked at Zach. This was going to be a long year. Everybody clapped as the line up entered the hall. After the applause had died down my mom continued.

"This semester is going to be different yet again. Our school and our society are still under a threat and too ensure that the Gallagher Academy and all its students are safe, we have an exchange program with Blackthorne." I stared up at my mom shocked. Was this why Zach was here? Gallagher was doing an exchange program? This was bloody awesome!!! Jeez, Bex was totally rubbing off on me.

"Unfortunately due to the size of Blackthorne and its availability, only four selected girls will be spending the entire rest of the year there." I smiled. I knew exactly which four girls that was going to be. Bex, Liz, Macey, and myself. All the other girls groaned in disappointment. I tried to look sad but I was elated and happy. This meant that I would get to spend the whole semester with Zach. Ahhhh!! I could so totally scream right now!!!

The rest of the dinner went by so fast that I barely realized that it was time to head back to our dorms. Zach stayed with me the whole time. We got up to our dorms. I went to the bathroom and when I came out Zach grabbed me by the hand and dragged me down three flights of stairs and seventeen hallways. It took us ten minutes and forty-nine seconds to reach our destination. I was surprised when he pulled me into a secret room that I knew I had never shown him. It looked like a mini version of the library.

The room was painted a dark red. Romantic even. There were candles on the four tables around the room and there was a picture of Gilly Gallagher. The fireplace had a roaring fire in it and it cast dark shadows against the ruby walls. I looked back at Zach and he was closer that I thought he was.

"So, how was your winter break?" I asked. I knew that my attempt at small talk was pretty lame but I didn't know what else to say.

Zach chuckled and looked me in the eyes. "It was pretty dull, especially because you weren't with me." I blushed. I was blushing quite a bit lately.

"Really, mine was exciting. I felt so care free in England with Bex." I saw the hurt in his eyes and I added something to my sentence. "But you know" I said pausing. "Nothing compares to the way that I feel when I'm in your arms." I suddenly had a confidence boost and I took his face in my hands and crushed my lips to his.

I relished the feeling of his lips moving familiar patterns against mine. My hands wove their way into his hair. I felt his hands on my waist and then they slowly made their way under my shirt. I didn't mind one bit what Zach's hands were doing. Suddenly I noticed that my sweater that I had been wearing was now slung across one of the chairs.

I moaned as our tongues explored each other's mouths. My hands made their way down to his waist and then I lifted up his t-shirt and threw it across the room. My heart was pounding and I was filled with the scent and feel of nothing but Zach. It was one-hundred percent Zachary Goode and I liked it. We stood their kissing for exactly seventeen seconds longer until the door was burst open by an intruder. I gasped as Zach and I jumped away from each other.

"Hey, squirt. Nice room you got here. Sorry I had to interrupt your little…um…meeting." I gasped standing in front of me was the one lady that I thought I wouldn't see so soon.

She cocked her hip and said, "Well are you coming? Oh, and you might want to put your shirt back on, Zach."

Wow. Aunt Abby was back…

**Muwahahahahah!!!!!!! A little bit of a cliffy. I am totally evil aren't I? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Did you see it coming? I didn't think so. Even though I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for you guys did a pretty good job. I got 7 and that's not that bad, but it's not that good either. So, because it's Christmas and I feel all happy and stuff, I might go easy on you and update later today. Now, I'll make a compromise. If I get 5,325 reviews today then I'll update. Fair enough? Hehehehehehehehe!!! Okay fine. If you guys give me 12 reviews I'll post. I won't go easy on you!!!!!! You guys got lucky this time. I might write in Zach's POV next but I'm not sure. Always remember to be nice and give me lots of reviews. I except flames and anonymous reviews!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviews + many=presents & smiles and joy for the writer**

**Toodles, : )**

**-MC 12**


	3. Are You in Love

**Desperately in Love **

_She cocked her hip and said, "Well are you coming? Oh, and you might want to put your shirt back on, Zach." _

_Wow. Aunt Abby was back…_

* * *

ZPOV

After I had put my shirt back on Cammie's aunt led us to Mrs. Morgan's office. I wasn't surprised to find Solomon standing there when we went inside. I was completely blown away when Abby went to stand next to Solomon and he wrapped his arm around her. I just stood there gaping and then I remembered that I was a spy and I gained control of my emotions.

Cammie's mom was holding a bunch of papers in her hand and she waited for Abby to close the door before she started talking.

"Well, I have no doubt that you have figured out that all five of you will be going to Blackthorne. Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, and of course you Cammie will be heading out tomorrow. Abby will be accompanying you again. Abby smiled and looked at me and Cammie.

"We're going to have a great time, aren't we squirt?" Abby asked. "Bonding time." I smiled I really did like Abby. She was nice and laid back. She had a nasty side though; you did not want to get on the bad side of a Morgan.

"Do we have new identities?" Cammie asked. She was in her spy mode. Her face was calculating and I could tell that Cammie was prepared to become the Chameleon if necessary. I took her hand in mine and I saw Abby eyeing me and Cammie. I sighed and Cammie gave my hand a squeeze.

"Yes, we've got them. Your name is Kiera Natthanson and yours is Jason Jennings. Jason, I didn't like that name at all but I guess I couldn't anything about it. You guys are dating and you are 18 and are supposed to be going to the University of South Carolina. You go to the average public school and you plan to get married once you graduate from college. Got it?"

We both nodded. She handed us both a binder with information that would be essential with pulling off our identities. She handed us three more files that we assumed were for Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"Zach, do you mind if I talk to you alone for a moment." I was surprised to find that it was Mrs. Morgan that asked the question and not Abby.

"What about Cammie?" I asked. I knew that Cammie was quite capable of taking care of herself but you should never take chances.

"Ms. Morgan is more than able to take care of herself. She can wait outside." Solomon was the one to answer. Abby and Mrs. Morgan nodded and Cammie left the room leaving me behind. I heard a soft thud but I could tell that the door hadn't closed all the way. Did Cammie really think that she was going to get away with eaves dropping? She was going to have to be better that that. I chuckled.

"All the way, Cammie." Mrs. Morgan said as she eyed the door. I heard Cammie groan and then the door shut closed.

"Now that we are alone, there are a few things that I need to talk to you about. First, I normally wouldn't nosy myself in my Cammie's business but I feel that it's necessary for me to voice my opinion on some things." The color drained from my face. Had Solomon and Abby snitched on our make out sessions? Was she going to tell us that we needed to break up?

"I wanted to thank you." That surprised me. "I have been extremely worried about Cammie over the last couple of semesters. You bring out a side of her that I haven't seen in years and I think that it is great. But…."

But what? What else was there?

"I've been watching you two closely and I think that Cammie is… in love with you." I thought about her words. Was Cammie in love with me? I imagined a future with Cammie in it. There was everything that I could or would ever want. We would get married and have children one day.

"Now, Zach, I want you to tell me truthfully and don't say yes just for Cammie's sake. Are you in love with Cammie?" I thought it about it for a second. Then I mentally slapped myself for even thinking about it.

"Yes, I do." My voice rang clear and strong. I looked at Solomon and he was smiling. Aunt Abby was…not. Clearly Abby hadn't forgiven me for my involvement in the train incident.

"You do understand that if you leave Cammie, that it could possibly break her heart? I don't think I would be able to watch my daughter get her heart broken. Do you understand me? Just promise all three of us that you will protect Cammie?" that wasn't that hard of a request. I would give my life to protect her.

Then I remembered that they couldn't hear what I was thinking and I voiced my thoughts. "I would give my life to protect her. Last semester I would have taken the bullet, but Miss. Abby got to it first." For the first time Abby smiled at me. "I love Cammie will all my heart and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Never say never, because you don't know what the human body is capable of." Solomon was speaking now and I thought about his words. Had somebody that he had trusted who claimed to never hurt him betrayed him?

"You can go know Zach, just remember what I said." Mrs. Morgan studied me for awhile longer before she turned to something that was on her desk. I left her office and I found that it had grown dark in the hallway. I was glad that the interrogation was over and I was ready to see Cammie again but she wasn't there.

"Cammie?" No answer. "Cameron Ann Morgan, I'm not playing around with you." I said a little louder. Damn it!! I knew it had been a bad idea to let Cammie wander around alone for any length of time. I looked all around me and then I saw a small sliver of light coming from behind a wall length picture. I pulled the frame away from the wall and a secret passageway was uncovered.

So, was this where Cammie had disappeared to? I decided it was worth a try and climbed in. I made sure that I closed the door completely behind me. I crawled along the tunnel until the light became brighter and I could see a Cammie shaped figure. She was peering through a vent and I could see that the vent led to Mrs. Morgan's office. I silently crept up behind her and put my hand over her mouth before she could scream.

She squirmed until she realized it was me. She held on to me rather than pulled away. I held her to me and whispered. "So, you heard the whole conversation?" I was nervous. What if Cammie had other plans for her future? A future without me. She nodded against my chest.

She didn't say anything and I figured that that could be construed in two different ways. The Goode way and the un-Goode way. My thoughts were interrupted by a sentence that shocked me.

"When are you going to tell Cammie that you two are getting married?" Cammie's mom was speaking.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should wait awhile. It would probably be kind of weird to find out that your CoveOps teacher is marrying your aunt." Solomon said. I was in a loss of words.

"There's no reason to wait Joe," Abby said, "She already knows. You can come out of hiding Cammie. You too Zach."

"Looks like that cat's out of the bag." Solomon was the one talking but all three of their heads were turned towards the vent. We were soooo… busted.

_And Abby and Solomon were getting married?!!!!…_

**Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun!!!! Hehehe. Another major cliffy. I just love it!!! I love all the reviews I got! You guys are absolutely amazing. I got 11 reviews on two chapters. You guys were very very close to my goal. Since you guys have given me such high standards you're going to have to work hard. I won't update until I get 20 reviews. Yes, I know that's nine more but you guys can do it. I love you guys!!! Merry Christmas! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ; )**

**Toodles,**

**MC 12**


	4. Dazzle Me

Dazzle Me

_And Abby and Solomon were getting married?!!!!…_

* * *

CPOV

Oh my gosh! Abby and Solomon were getting married and they didn't tell me? I was happy, sad, and mad. It was about time that both of them settled down but who knew that it would be to each other. I looked at Zach who was still recovering from the shocking news.

"Zach, I think we should go." I shook him slightly and it seemed like I had pulled him from another train of thought.

"Oh, right. We probably should." Zach said. Zach led the way back through the tunnel that ended at the dark hallway. I climbed down with the five folders that we were supposed to be delivering to the rest of the gang.

Zach held my hand as we walked the short distance to my mom's office. My mother was furious but Aunt Abby looked proud.

"Wow, Rachel. You really have created a spy." Aunt Abby walked to me and squeezed my arm. "That's the spirit, squirt. Never give up and never take no for an answer." I smiled and Zach had his signature smirk on.

"Abby, I don't think you should be encouraging Cammie. She shouldn't eavesdrop." I didn't really understand why my mother was getting upset. It wasn't like I had heard anything really important. Mothers, I guess I'll never understand them.

"Oh don't be like that Rach. You know you would do the same thing." My mother smiled and sighed. I hadn't had a chance to congratulate the new couple, yet.

"Congratulations." I said to Solomon and to Aunt Abby. I gave Abby a big hug and shook Solomon's hand awkwardly. Wow, Solomon was going to be my uncle. Weird.

"When's the big day?" I asked curiously.

"Not sure yet, squirt." Abby said as she gave me another hug.

"You two lovebirds should get to bed. It's getting kind of late and I know that Bex, Liz, and Macey are probably spastic." My mom wished us goodnight and Zach and I left my mom's office.

ZPOV

"So, Gallagher Girl, what did you think of your mom's interrogation back there?" I asked. I was curious to know what she thought. Did she really love me? Only she could answer that question. She didn't answer at first but then she looked me in the eyes.

"I think that my mom was dead on about my feelings." I was relieved. She did love me. This was totally going the Goode way. She kept talking though. "I love you Zachary Goode. I haven't felt this goode in ages and I know the reason. It's you."

In that moment I didn't care if Solomon or Abby interrupted us, I just grabbed her and pulled her face to mine. Our lips moved in synchronization for a whole twenty-eight seconds before we broke apart. We were breathing pretty hard and I whispered,

"I love you Gallagher Girl." In that moment we just stood there holding on to each other. She looked me in the eyes and she dazzled me.

"How do you do it?" I asked her.

"Do what?"She looked confused.

"Dazzle me?" I asked as I kissed her nose.

She shrugged and pointed to herself. "Here I'll spell it out for you. S-P-Y." She smiled and hugged me again.

I knew we couldn't just stand there forever so we began to trek back up to our dorms. I knew that Cammie was going to dread facing Liz, Bex, and Macey.

When we walked through the door all three of the girls' heads popped up. Bex looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Where the bloody… hell…have…you…been?" Wow, Bex needed to seriously come down.

"If you tell me that you have been making out in some secret passageway that I am going to hurt somebody." Cammie started explaining all that had occurred, apart from our little make out session. Cammie then handed each of them a binder.

"Oooh, we get to change our whole identities, even our hair. Fun!!" Macey was excited because she got to dress in fashion clothes.

"What?" Cammie screeched. "Red hair? I don't have red hair." She was reading off a list of characteristics of her new identity. "I have to dye my hair and keep it curly. Great." Hmm…I wonder how she would look with curly, red hair. I guess I would find out tomorrow when the amazing transformation would begin. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

I kissed Cammie on the cheek and I left the girls talking about make-up and accessories. I had a room all by myself but I felt kind of lonely. I wished Cammie was here next to me. Suddenly I heard a noise from outside my door. I jumped up, ready for an attack. Who could it be? Definitely not the CoC. Wouldn't the alarm have gone off by now?

The door creaked open and standing there was….

**(A/N: Muwahahahahah!!! Should I stop there? And be evil and mean and make you wait until the next chapter to see who it is? Aw what the heck, you guys already know who it is. Plus I've done three cliffies already so I'll give you a break. Anyhoo, back to the story.)**

Cammie. Cammie had come to my rescue. She was carrying a pillow and a blanket. "Can I join you? If you say no, I'll be mad. I had to put up with an angry Bex for waking her up." I shook my head to show that I didn't care. She walked over to my bed and put her pillow next to mine.

She crawled in next to me and my heart was beating very, very fast. Why? I have no idea. Maybe because I'm a teenage boy and I'm not very innocent. Maybe it just had to do with the fact that Cammie makes my heart race whenever she is near. I rolled over so that I was facing her and her face was closer that I expected.

I lightly brushed my lips against hers. I put my arm around her and held her to me. I so much wanted to just rip her flimsy pajamas of her body and…and…well you get the point. I knew I would never do it but I was tempted. Instead I satisfied myself by just holding her in my arms and wishing that I could lie like this forever.

"What's Blackthorne like?" The question she asked startled me. I wasn't sure how to answer.

"It's just like Gallagher, except for its smaller and the hallways are filled with lots of boys instead of girls. That's about it. Nothing really exciting." She didn't say anything and I wondered if she had fallen asleep. I stroked her hair and breathed in the scent of her skin. So sweet, my Cammie. Cammie…Cammie….Cammie…Goode? Hmm, I liked the way that sounded.

Mr. and Mrs. Zachary and Cameron Goode. I could almost see it. Living together, being spies together. I was distracted by Cammie's moan. I looked down and she was still awake. She held me tighter and then sighed.

"Goodnight, Miss. Morgan." I said very formally.

"Goodnight, Mr. Goode." Cammie's reply was as formal as mine had been. We drifted off to sleep holding the other in our arms until….

_Macey burst into the room at 6 a.m. holding a box of red die and a curling iron._

**Hello, No real big cliffy today. I'm not sure if this chapter is longer or shorter that my other ones. I'm very sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC. I just don't like the hard, cold, cynical Zach. Also, I'm very sorry if Abby and Solomon's reactions weren't what you wanted it to be but I didn't really want them to be angry. Is Abby spelled A-B-B-E-Y or A-B-B-Y? Anyhoo, I know you're probably getting bored with my story but the truth is that I wanted a sweet and soft chapter. It can't just be all action, ya know? Well enough of my complaining and whining. You guys are absolutely amazing. I posted the last chapter and I had said that I would post if I got 20 reviews. By the time I had updated I had gotten 17 reviews. The next thing I know I've got 33 reviews. My e-mail was just about bursting with review alerts. Now, I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had a family day today and I didn't have time to sneak away and write. I hope to update on Wednesday. I may update sooner if I get 40 reviews. Good luck!! Always remember to review!!!!**

**Toodles,**

**MC 12**


	5. Another Surprise

**A Different Surprise**

_Macey burst into the room at 6 a.m. holding a box of red dye and a curling iron._

* * *

CPOV

"Rise in shine." Macey said. She was still in her pajamas but she looked good as ever. I sighed and hopped out of Zach's bed. It had been a good night. I rubbed eyes and yawned. I walked over to wear Macey stood and looked at the things in her hand.

"Oh Macey!" I was so in for it. "Do I really have to do this?" I moaned. She nodded her head eagerly and pulled me out of Zach's room. When I went through the door to our suite I couldn't believe my eyes. The whole room had been transformed into a beauty parlor. Macey then sat me down into a chair that was in the bathroom.

Macey disappeared for a moment and then she returned with my binder. She flipped it open to the page titled: Appearance. Macey began to pull out all the necessary ingredients to make me look as close to my identity as possible.

Bex and Liz walked in the bathroom with some more accessories. They were going to help Macey make me look like Kiera. Macey started with my hair. She applied the color to my hair and rinsed it out. She wrapped it in a towel so it wouldn't drip as she went to plug the blow drier and the curling iron in. She dried my hair and fluffed it out.

Macey turned me towards the mirror and my mouth dropped. My hair was a fiery red.

"Do you like it?" Macey asked. I had to admit I didn't look half bad with red hair.

"It's very interesting." Macey snorted and began to cut my hair. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Giving you some layers and giving you some bangs." Macey said if it was obvious. She pointed to the page she was reading off of. I sighed.

"Oh alright." She resumed snipping off my hair. She then began to curl it. When she was done I had to admit I looked great. The hairstyle definitely fit me. As Macey had been doing my hair I hadn't realized that Bex and Liz had been creating a whole new wardrobe for me.

"Cammie, your outfit is ready." Bex called excitedly. I got up from the chair and walked into the bedroom. Lying on the bed was a cute leather outfit. It was a black mini skirt and a long-sleeve jacket. There was a cute red tank-top to go underneath. Macey walked over with a pair of leather boots that went all the way up to my knees.

"I am not wearing that." I said indignantly. In the end Macey, Liz, and Bex had convinced me to put the leather outfit on. I walked out of the bathroom after changing.

"How do I look?" I asked. I was surprised to find that Zach was the only one standing beside my bed. "Oh, where are the rest of the guys?"

"Well, you look amazing and the others went to go eat breakfast." Zach said as he smirked at me. He came and gave me a hug and then we kissed passionately for a few seconds. "We should probably go down stairs and get something to eat before there's no food left.

I nodded in agreement and we walked together down the 8 staircases and 5 hallways until we got to the dining hall. My stomach growled as I smelled fresh croissants and eggs. As soon as I walked through the door everybody turned to gape at my new look. Everybody whispered at pointed. I sighed but walked confidently down the rows of tables to where the rest of the juniors were sitting. I sat down and I was immediately bombarded by questions.

"Why did you dye your hair?" Tina Walters asked. I shrugged. She looked at Zach and then whispered something to Anna who was sitting next to her.

"Do you think Zach made her do it?" I rolled my eyes and dug into a fresh roll. It didn't matter what they thought about my hair. I was living tonight and probably wouldn't see them until my blonde hair was back.

After breakfast I headed back upstairs with Zach by my side. When we reached our dorm we backed all of our belongings and prepared to head out to Blackthorne. Before we could leave I had to go and talk to my mother to make sure that everything was under control.

I walked down to her office to find that she was eating a bagel with cream cheese. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun.

"Hey, mom." I said. She looked up at me and smiled at my outfit.

"Macey." We both said. I said it in exasperation and she said it as an explanation. She chuckled and got up from her seat. She walked over to me and gave me hug.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she let go of me. I nodded. "Everything's pack and you've got your identity down?" I nodded again.

"That's my girl." She said. "I just wanted to make sure that everything was set and I also wanted to get a chance to wish you luck before you go. I know Abby will keep you out of trouble."

"I'm not so sure about that." I said. My mom laughed and then looked at the picture on her desk.

"Your father would be so proud of you right now." She said. "I just wish he could be here to see you." I nodded in agreement. "Well you should get going." She gave me one more hug and then I left her office, sort of misty eyed.

I headed back upstairs to my dorm to find that all my bags had been removed. Bex was the only one still up here.

"Hey Cammie. What's up?" she asked. She was reading a book.

"Nothing." I assured her. I walked across the hall over to Zach's room and I was surprised to find that he was still there.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." He greeted me. I smiled and walked over to where he was standing. He wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"You never told me what Balckthorne was like, you know." I said casually. I didn't want him to know that my heart was pounding very fast at this point. He chuckled.

"Would the Blackthorne Exchange students report to the main hall." My mom's voice echoed through the school.

"Well, looks like you'll just have to wait until we get there." Zach chuckled.

We headed down with Bex to the main hall. When we got there Liz, Macey, Abby, Solomon, and my mom were standing there waiting for us.

"Have a safe semester and please, don't get into trouble." My mom wished us off and Abby led the way out to a limo that was parked in front of my beloved school. Goodbye Gallagher, I said as we pulled off.

It took us 15 minutes to reach Blackthorne. I remembered it from our mission last year. We pulled up into the driveway and parked in front of two big double doors. Waiting for us was Mr. Steve. His greeting was jovial. It wasn't until we were being shown to our dorms that there was a boy who was accompanying us. He must be knew, I thought. I looked closer and as I gazed at him the boy turned around and met my gaze. I couldn't forget those eyes or his wavy brown hair.

"Hey, Cammie." The boy said. I couldn't respond. He had his hands in his pockets and his Nike sneakers were bright white.

"J….J….?" I couldn't even finish the word. I tried again. "J…Josh?!" I stuttered.

**Hello. Another cliffy. I am so sorry that I didn't update yesterday, like I said I would. I was really busy and stuff. I also want to thank all the people who have reviewed and have kept with my story and my very slow updating. This chapter is very short and I apologize for that. Is my story to soft and OOC? I really want to give you guys the best story. So tell me what I need to improve or what you would like in my story. I hope you weren't expecting that surprise at the end. It would really make my day if I could get 55 reviews. Do you think you can do that for me? Well got to go and remember to review!!**

**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Toodles,**

**MC 12**


	6. Engaged

**Filler Chapter: Engaged**

**A/N: This is a filler chapter about how Solomon and Aunt Abby ended up getting engaged**. **I know you guys wanted to know what was going to happen between Josh and Cammie, but you'll just have to bloody wait and see. **

Abby's POV

Joe was right beside me. We were in England. We weren't exactly following them but we were definitely making sure that they were safe.

"Cammie and Bex are still inside the house asleep." I said into my comms unit. He didn't say anything and I wasn't surprised. Every time I was with Joe I got butterflies in my stomach. I felt like a teenager in high school again. Ever since I had kissed him the hallway he had seemed distance like his mind was on something else.

I sighed. I hadn't really noticed how much I really liked Joe, until I felt like he was treating me like a pariah. Men. I guess I would never fully understand them.

I walked out of the bushes that surrounded Bex's house and stood on the sidewalk. I began walking away from the house. Joe soon joined me at the corner of the street. To any innocent bystander, we looked like a couple who had agreed to meet and this street and nothing more. Nobody would know that I worked for the Secret Service and that I was making mentally notes on every person that I saw.

The man with the blue bag had green eyes. He was wearing purposefully faded jeans and a striped polo shirt. Not suspicious at all. The lady beside him was carrying a Vera Bradley purse. Pinwheel pink design. She was wearing a scarf, high heeled boots, and a sweater dress. Cute I thought. I looked at Solomon.

He was probably making mental notes as well but I knew that they were probably not as fashion drawn as mine. He looked down and caught me staring. My stomach growled. We hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon and we had been up at the crack of dawn to check on Cammie. He smiled as he heard my stomach.

"Let's go over to McDonald's or something." He said. I smacked him on the shoulder. "What?" He asked.

"Don't you think that you should take this lovely lady out to a sit down breakfast?" I asked sounding kind of flirty.

"I guess I should." He said. "Which restaurant would you like to eat at?" He asked in a very gentlemanly like manner.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go ahead and eat lunch." I suggested. It was already eleven and I knew we probably would have time to get anything else to eat. It was a good thing we were right across from the mall. We crossed the street and we picked a small restaurant called: Ma and Pa's Good Country Cookin'.

We sat down and had a good lunch. I ate a Reuben sandwich, onion rings and a Diet Dr. Pepper. Joe had a Diet Coke, a Mushroom cheese burger and seasoned French fries. He kindly paid the bill. This was how most of our time spent not watching Cammie went. Nothing exciting, nothing really noticeable. We mostly ate in silence, walked in silence, and observed in silence.

We were spies. We were good at blending in and acting normal but we were mostly anti-social. They didn't teach you how to make normal conversation with a guy you like. I wondered how Cammie got along so well with Zach. If only I could break Mr. Solomon's solemn attitude maybe I could find out what he liked in a girl.

Winter break for Gallagher Academy was two weeks long and Joe and I were watching them for only one week. I was glad that we were leaving and heading back to the Roseville. I was tired of trying to figure Solomon out.

* * *

We flew out that day and landed in Roseville about fourteen hours later. **(A/N: It's just an estimate) **I expected to head back to Gallagher Academy but instead we were going in the opposite direction. I looked out over the scenery taking in every detail and memorizing it.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Um…well I guess I should've asked you first…but I didn't think that you would say no." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to me.

"Are you trying to kidnap me or something?" I joked. He laughed.

"That wouldn't require asking would it?" He teased. I considered that for a moment.

"I guess it wouldn't." I said. "Are you avoiding the question?" I asked suddenly. It took him off guard and the smile was quickly washed from his face.

"No. I'm not." He said. "This is my house. This is where I stay when I'm not at Gallagher or when I'm not tracing Cammie." He laughed. "It seems that following her has become a full time job." I laughed too. Out of the trees came a beautiful cottage. It looked just like it had come from a fairytale scene. I smiled.

"It's not much, but I thought you might want to stay with me for a while." I grinned mischievously to myself.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded. He stopped the car and we walked up. I could sense that there were detectors everywhere. Once he had deactivated everything we stepped into the house. I looked back outside but the car was gone. I didn't ask any questions.

"This is a nice place you've got here." I said casually. He nodded. Suddenly I smelt food coming from the kitchen. I looked at him.

"I have a robot that cooks for me." He said. "I'm a terrible cook." I smiled.

"I just happen to be a very good cook." I said proudly. "I think I got all the cooking skills and Rachel didn't get any." He laughed. "Have you ever tasted her meals? There terrible." I continued. We stood there for few minutes just laughing.

We then headed for the kitchen. The table was already set with a nice red table cloth and roses in the middle. He handed the flowers to me.

"Those are for you." He said. I blushed a deep red but the flowers thankfully hid my face.

"They're absolutely beautiful." I said. I set them down on the table.

"Did you read the tag?" He asked. His voice sounded kind of shaky.

"No." I said and opened the tag. It was a poem.

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Will you marry me?  
'Cause I love you.

-J. Solomon

I stood there for what seemed an eternity just staring and the poem. I glanced at him. He was on one knee and was holding a velvet blue box with the biggest diamond ring I had ever seen.

"Abigail Jane Cameron, will you marry me?" Joe asked.

"What sort of question is that?" I asked as I cocked my hip. His expression was priceless. He looked seriously confused. "Of course I'll marry you." I said and gave him a big hug. His face was very close to mine and he lent in.

He crushed his lips to mine and I responded eagerly. We stood there in the kitchen for 105 seconds just kissing. It felt absolutely great to feel Joe's hand on my waist and for my hands to be curled in his hair. We finally broke apart and he put the ring on my finger. He looked me in the eyes and I kissed him again until we were both out of breath.

"You know, I'm getting kind of hungry." I said seductively. "But I'm not interested in food."

He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Me too." He said. He waggled his eyebrows and we ran to his bedroom.

"Screw dinner." He said as we laid there kissing. "This is so much better."

"Yeah, if Zach and Cammie can do it, why can't we?" I said and then I was attacked with kisses from the hottest man in my world.

**Muwhahahahahhahahahah!!!!!! I enjoyed writing that chapter so much!! It looks like Solomon and Abby are heading towards a lemon don't you think? Wasn't Solomon's proposal so cheesy? I know that it was a very OOC chapter and I'm sorry. I hoped you enjoyed that one even though I know you guys were dying to know what was going to happen with Josh and Cammie. I also want to thank all the people who reviewed!! You guys are the best. I want you all to know that I probably won't be updating anytime soon due to school restarting. I know it's mean to leave you guys hanging but I just can't help myself. Some of you asked for the chapters to be a little longer and I will definitely try to make the chapters longer. I know this one is about the same length and I'm sorry about that. I just didn't want this to be very long since it's a filler chapter. Well that's all for now. Oh and always remember to review. I want 70 this time. **

**Toodles**

**MC 12**


	7. Choosing

**Choosing**

"_Hey, Cammie." The boy said. I couldn't respond. He had his hands in his pockets and his Nike sneakers were bright white._

"_J….J….?" I couldn't even finish the word. I tried again. "J…Josh?!" I stuttered._

* * *

CPOV

I stared at the boy that I hadn't seen before Winter Break. What the hell was he doing at Blackthorne and why was nobody worried that he would know we were spies? I looked at Zach and he shrugged his shoulders. Everybody looked between me and Josh. There were many questions going through my head at this point. How did he know it was me? I still had my disguise in place, didn't I?

"Do you know each other?" Mr. Steve asked. Josh and I nodded at the same time. "Interesting." He said.

"Why are you here?" I asked. My question sounded more like an accusation than an inquiry. I looked at him expectantly.

"Well, my parents didn't think I was getting a good enough education at the Public school. So, they tried to find better school for me and this was the closest one. My mom came to check it out and she instantly liked it. So, over the break I applied here and this is my first semester." By the time he was done he was looking at his bright white shoes.

I couldn't believe my ears. Josh was going to train to be a spy just like me. Yeah that was great but I didn't think that I could physically take being in the same school with two boys that I liked or at least had liked and not go crazy.

I was still staring at him like a complete buffoon and then the reality of what he had said really sunk in. I stormed off. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that I had to go somewhere. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I had suddenly had the instinct to run away.

"Cammie!" I could hear somebody calling me and I slowed down. I looked behind me and I mentally groaned to find that it was Josh who had followed me. "Wait." He said. Why couldn't it be Zach?

I stopped and turned around. "What?" I asked rudely. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for him to catch up.

"What's the matter?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." I said. I looked him straight in the eyes. "It's just a lot to take in." I said. "It's going to be different not having to lie to you anymore." I said truthfully. I decided to ask the one question that had been bugging me. "How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"I don't know. There's just something about the way you carry yourself that told me it was you. Plus, they told me you were coming."

His hands were in his pockets again and he was looking at his shoes. I wondered what I had seen in Josh in the first place. He was shy, cute, and completely clueless about the spy world and what I was going through.

"So, how is Dee Dee?" I asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Oh…Um…We broke up." He said.

"Why?" I asked and then when he blushed I said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. She broke up with me because, she said that I hadn't gotten over you yet." I listened and was slightly shocked. He kept talking. "And she was right. I still like you and I didn't realize it until I saw you with the big buff dude…Zeek-" I cut him off.

"Zach." I said curtly.

"Yeah him. The truth is that I still want you and it hurts me to see you with him." By this point he was blushing an even deeper red that before. I sighed. This was definitely more complicated than I ever wanted it to be.

"I'm really sorry, Josh, but I love Zach and _like _just isn't good enough for me. He knows the real me and he's been through everything with me. I know that he will always be there for me and you can't guarantee that." I said but then he cut me off.

"Neither can he." Josh said pointedly. I shook my head.

"Nothing is going to change my mind Josh." I turned to leave and then his hand was on my bicep which was pretty buff considering I was a girl. He jerked me back and then I landed in his arms and he pressed his lips against mine.

His lips were warm but the sensation was all wrong. It sent me into a whirlwind of memories and I didn't like it. I automatically jerked away and I punched him so hard in the mouth that he went flying against the opposite wall.

"I can't believe you." Someone said. I turned my head and saw that Zach was standing at the end of the hall. At first I thought he was looking at me but then I saw that his attention was focused on Josh. He strode down the hallway towards us.

He paused in front of me. "Are you okay?" He asked. He rubbed tears that I hadn't even realized were streaming down my cheeks away. I nodded. He took me in his arms and held me before turning to look at Josh.

"I heard the whole thing. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help myself." He said turning to look at me.

"Of course you didn't. You're Goode." I said and then I lightly kissed him on the lips.

"It's a good thing that Cammie likes you enough or I would have to beat you up." Zach said turning towards Josh.

"Hmff. I wouldn't be so sure about that." I said. He chuckled.

"It doesn't look like you could take it anyway." Zach said. We turned away from Josh's slump figure.

"Don't do this Cammie!" Josh pleaded as we headed around the corner. I looked back at the last second and said loud enough for him to hear,

**_"I just did."_**

* * *

**Hey, guys.I know your wondering why Cammie is being so mean and stuff but she's just sick of being confused. Ya know. : ( I know that it has been a long time since I updated but I have been extremely busy with classes and things. I will try to update sooner but I can't make any promises. So tell me what you think about this chapter. I tried to make It longer since I hadn't updated but it feels like it kind of drags on. Anyhoo, tell me what you think and please review!!!!!!!!!! **

**I live to read reviews.**

**-MC 12**


	8. Emotions

**Emotions**

"_Don't do this Cammie!" Josh pleaded as we headed around the corner. I looked back at the last second and said loud enough for him to hear,_

"_I just did."_

**JPOV**

I saw her walk around the corner and the words she had said had crushed right through me. How could she do this? Can't she see that I love her more than Zach ever will? Apparently not. I slumped against the wall and felt that half my face was probably turning black and blue from Cammie's punch. I groaned and got to my feet and headed towards the nurse's office to get my bleeding lip cleaned up too. Boy, was this going to be one long semester...

**ZPOV**

"Are you okay?" I asked her for the one hundredth time. She had a small smile on her face and looked at me.

"Yes. I'm okay. I'm actually glad that it's over with." Suddenly we were at different ends of the spectrum. She was elated. I was…not. How could she be so nonchalant about this? Most people would be bawling their eyes out by now. She was just so calm.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. She stopped and turned to me.

"Of course. As long as you're here, I will always be fine." I put my arms around her and held her for a while. Then we began to walk back towards our dorm.

* * *

**CPOV**

It was late and I knew my friends would be looking for me. I climbed up the stairs with Zach beside me and before I even reached the door, I was pummeled by Bex.

"Where the bloody hell, were YOU?" Bex said as she had me pinned to the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's not safe. You could have been attacked and you probably would have been toast." Her British accent was really strong now.

And then she turned on Zach. "And you. I don't give a donkey's arse about the fact that you are Cammie's boyfriend. If you so much as make her tear up, or get her hurt, I will gladly kill you with my bare hands."

All I could say was, "A little help here?" I turned towards Zach. He just stood there and said nothing. Grrh. Did I have to do everything by myself?

Bex was at a disadvantage because she was smaller than me and I was able to knee her in the stomach and send her flying back into the room. I got up and so did Bex. Man, she was mad. Mad didn't even cover the way she looked. I walked into the room and she turned her back on me and went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Bex, you don't understand." Zach was the one talking. "Cammie just went through what should have been an emotionally scarring scene." She still didn't open the door. "Cammie was attacked." She opened the door a bit.

"By who?" She asked curiously. She might have been mad but she wasn't going to turn down a story about her best friend being hurt.

"Josh." I said. And everybody gasped.

"What he do?" Bex asked, finally coming out of the bathroom and standing in front of me.

"He kissed me against my will…and" I tried to make my voice crack and it kind of worked. Then I realized that I wasn't acting and that Zach had been right. I was emotionally breaking down. Then I bawled my eyes out.

All I remember after that was Zach's arms around me rocking me to sleep.

**Hey guys. I know that this chapter is short but there is a reason for it. I didn't want to go onto what happens next because it will ruin the, shall I say, surprise? ; ) Anyway. You guys should be very proud because I updated so soon. I mean it's been less than 24 hours. So, since people wanted another update and since I hadn't updated in such a long time I decided to give you a sneak peak to the next chapter. Here it is.**

_We walked along the road that headed towards a park. It was nicely lit and I wondered if it was like this year round. I turned towards him and he looked down at me._

"_Is it always like this?" I asked._

"_No, only for really special occasions." He took me then and kissed me so passionately that we were soon gasping for air. I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't kissing Zach. I was kissing Josh and he smiled evilly. Then I blinked at I was staring at Zach again. But he wasn't big and strong. He was looking defeated._

"_Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me." And then I saw Josh in the shadows, he was laughing at my pain._

_I headed towards Zach but he was gone and I screamed from the agony that was going through my chest as my heart was broken. Josh was still there._

"_Don't do this." I whispered._

_He walked away then turned back to me and said,_

"_I just did." I was left there to cry, useless and alone without Zach at my side._

**Awwh. Poor Cammie. : ( Aren't you just aching to know what that was all about? If you want to guess you can, and if you get it right you might just get another update, but I'm not making any promises. Please remember to review and again I apologize for the short chapters but I'm trying. Thanks to all the people who reviewed.**

**P.S. I live to read reviews.**


	9. Movies and Nightmares

**Dreaming**

_All I remember after that was Zach's arms around me rocking me to sleep._

* * *

CPOV

The next day was very awkward. Nobody mentioned my breakdown last night and I wasn't going to say anything. I knew that life would go on, and until then, I would just have to suck it up. It was actually quite easy for me to walk into the dining hall and see _him _sitting at another table. It did however bother me that half his face was covered in a big bruise. I didn't hit him that hard, did I?

Zach was already eating but he had obviously saved me a spot. He saw me walk in and beckoned me over. I crossed the floor with ease and sat down. Bex, Liz, and Macey were sitting across from us and they eyed me worriedly.

"I didn't mean to leave you." Zach said apologetically. "I just thought you might have wanted some time to think." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said. I never knew that Zach could be so warm and caring under his hard façade. It really shocked me. I ate breakfast quickly, so that they wouldn't have to wait for me. I shoveled scrambled eggs and toast into my mouth and then announced that I was done.

"Finished already?" Liz asked. I nodded again. She just shook her head in response. We were heading back upstairs when the intercom began to echo through the halls. They announced that it was a free day and that we were allowed to go to town. I was desperate to get out of Blackthorne. These walls already had dark memories for me.

I told Zach this and he suggested we should see a movie. I agreed easily.

"There's a new release out. I think it's called something like, In the Shadows." I had heard about that one.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." I said and my three best friends agreed to go too. I knew that they weren't going to let me out of their sight.

That afternoon we drove to the nearest movie theater and bought the tickets.

"I wonder how scary this movie is if it's rated R." I commented. Zach laughed and took my hand as we walked into the crowded theater. I was keeping tabs on everybody I saw. The lady in the green jacket was carrying a large purse and I wasn't sure if that was because she was smuggling in candy and popcorn or not. At any rate, nobody looked to suspicious except for this creepy looking guy who had extensive tattoos and had a mean looking face. I was glad we picked a seat that was far from him.

As the movie began, I sat slumped against my chair. I didn't think it was that interesting until the main character began to act a lot like me. The protagonist was in love with this guy, but had liked this other guy, and was having a hard time choosing. I was really absorbed now. The girl and the boy were walking down a lit park. It was romantic and nice but then the other guy ended up breaking them up and in the end the girl was alone.

I wondered if the movie was a bad omen for me, but I brushed it off lightly, like only a spy can. We stopped an Italian restaurant, for lunch. I had pasta, and it was really good. _Abby would like this_, I thought and then I wondered where exactly Abby was. I definitely hadn't seen her since, I'd found out that she was getting married. I hoped she wasn't to mad about that.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked me. "You've seemed kind of out of it these last couple of days."

"Have I?" I asked surprised. I thought I had been doing a good job of keeping up the cheerful façade, but now I knew that it was lacking. "I've just been really worried, ya know? We haven't heard anything about the CoC and it's making me kind of nervous." I smiled half heartedly and when Zach didn't buy it, I smiled again.

"Really, I'm fine. Just tired." I walked back towards the rest of the group that was heading back to Blackthorne.

* * *

_We walked along the road that headed towards a park. It was nicely lit and I wondered if it was like this year round. I turned towards him and he looked down at me._

"_Is it always like this?" I asked. It looked like Christmas in the middle of January._

"_No, only for really special occasions." He took me then and kissed me so passionately that we were soon gasping for air. I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't kissing Zach. I was kissing Josh and he smiled evilly. Then I blinked at I was staring at Zach again. But he wasn't big and strong. He was looking defeated._

"_Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me." And then I saw Josh in the shadows, he was laughing at my pain. _

_I headed towards Zach but he was gone and I screamed from the agony that was going through my chest as my heart was broken. Josh was still there._

"_Don't do this." I whispered._

_He walked away then turned back to me and said,_

"_I just did." I was left there to cry, useless and alone without Zach at my side._

"Cammie!" Somebody was shaking my shoulder. I woke up with jolt. It was still semi-dark outside but the sun was beginning to rise. I sat up and was surprised to find myself panting and covered in sweat. Liz, Bex, Macey, and Zach were all standing around my bed with worried expressions.

I put my hand on my forehead and breathed deeply.

"What happened?" Liz asked. I couldn't answer her right away. Once I had my breathing under control I spoke.

"I don't know. I just had a nightmare." I explained. They still looked worried but I felt fine. It was just a really disturbing nightmare. It didn't matter really. All I wanted now was to go to sleep and that was exactly what I planned to do. I planned to forget everything that had happened in the last couple of days, the only problem was figuring out how to do just that.

**Hey guys. I know this chapter isn't very long but the story just writes itself, so don't complain to me. SO…I know I haven't told you how many reviews I want, but you guys are really slacking. I only need three more reviews to make to it to 100. However, I'm raising the bar to 110. I won't update till I get them. Yes, I know I'm mean but, you're just going to have to suck it up.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed anyway.**

**Toodles,**

**MC 12**


	10. For Better or For Worse

**For Better or for Worse?**

_I planned to forget everything that had happened in the last couple of days, the only problem was figuring out how to do just that. _

CPOV

The next few days were going to be uneventful, so I'd thought. I was no longer feeling guilty towards Josh. I had convinced myself that he deserved what he got and that I had only carried out his wishes. I had gotten extremely familiar with Blackthorne quicker that I would have thought possible, but then again, I was used to blending in with my surroundings.

Having Zach by my side was becoming a daily routine, and I was shocked to find out that Zach went on weekly missions. The only sad part was that I wasn't able to go with him. He was in a different level than me; he was in the advanced class. I could probably be in the advanced class, but they hadn't accessed me yet, so therefore I couldn't go.

It didn't matter how much it hurt to let him go anyway, because I knew that I had to give him his space. I was just going to have be strong.

"Bye, Gallagher girl." Zach whispered in my ear after he had kissed me goodbye.

"Bye." I whispered inaudibly. I watched as he hopped into the prepared helicopter and slowly flew away from me. I waved again and then I slowly made my way down the hall.

"Hey!" Someone was calling from behind me. I didn't turn around. They kept shouting so I finally turned. I was surprised to find that they had been shouting at me the whole time.

"Hey!" A tall boy made his way towards me. "Kiera, isn't it?" He asked me. I nodded. The boy had dark hair, stunning blue eyes, and very handsome features. He held out his hand.

"My name is Chris." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said, trying to be polite. He kind of reminded me of a combination between Zach and Josh. "You're not in the advanced class?" I wondered curiously. He shook his head.

"Nah. Could be, but don't want to be. I like the class I'm in thank you very much." I instantly liked him. He was easy to talk to and laid back.

"Hmm." I wondered. "How long have you been at Blackthorne?" I asked.

"Not too long. Just about a year and half. I'm glad I came though. I hate public school." He voiced. "It's so boring." He said, emphasizing the B. "And you? How long have you been at Gallagher?" I wasn't surprised that he knew my school.

"Since the 6th grade." I answered proudly. He nodded in approval. I hadn't noticed where we were heading but I now realized that we were in front of my dorm. "How did you know-?" I began to ask but was cut off.

"Word spreads in this school." He said grinning. "Anyway, you might want to grab your stuff. We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Shoot." I muttered. I ran into the room and grabbed my backpack, that had a note stuck to it but I didn't stop to read it. I ran back out to where Chris was standing.

"Isn't there like a fast way to get from the 10th floor to the 4th?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and sprinted down the hallway towards a tapestry. He pulled it away and revealed a slide that went down into darkness.

"There are spiders down there." He warned. But I ignored him.

"I think I'll take my chances." I pushed past Chris and flung myself feet first, down the steep incline. All I felt was wind whipping past my face and then I landed on my butt.

"Oomph." I said. Chris laughed as he came out feet first. Grinning.

"You'll get better at it. Promise. You seem to be the tough type. Most girls would have squirmed at the word spider and taken the stairs." I shrugged without replying and he led the way into the classroom. My face was red from running, and Bex, Liz, and Macey turned to look at me curiously when I walked in with Chris.

"Who is that?" Bex mouthed when I took my seat next to Macey. I shrugged and sighed in relief when the late bell rang. I had forgotten about the note on my bag until now and l looked down at my bag to read it but it was no longer there. It must have fallen off on the slide. Oh well.

I looked up at the teacher, avoiding Bex's searching gaze. I tried my best to concentrate, but I couldn't make myself focus. All I could think of was Zach. I was going to get gray hairs worrying about him. He was probably safe somewhere, busy completing his assignment, without a thought of what I was doing. I sighed.

"Miss. Morgan is there a problem?" Mr. Houston, the CoveOps teacher asked. I shook my head and looked at the board. He was talking about the history of disguise, which I had already studied. I sat in the torture chamber for 30 minutes, before somebody raised their hand. I didn't bother to look to see who it was.

"Mr. Houston, Cammie isn't looking so good, and I was wondering if I could take her to the nurse." The sound of my name made me break from my reverie. It was Liz that had come to my rescue. Mr. Houston looked at me and nodded.

I got up and took my books with me. When we were outside, I breathed in the fresh clean scent of the corridor. The CoveOps room was very stuffy and claustrophobic.

"Thanks, Liz." I said gratefully. I looked at her. She smiled knowingly.

"I wanted to get out of there too." She admitted. "Plus, you look terrible. What happened?" She asked nervously.

"I sighed. Nothing. I'm just worried about Zach. I know I shouldn't be, but I just can't help it." I admitted, defeated. She nodded. She seemed to understand. I hadn't spent as much time as I used to with my friends. I was always caught up with Zach, or the CoC, or Josh, or everything else that goes on in my life.

I really missed the quality chats I used to have with them. Maybe I could use this time to bond with my friends.

"Anyway, we probably should head upstairs before Mr. Houston comes out to see what's going on." Liz said. I nodded in agreement and I showed her the secret slide that Chris had shown me.

"This is a slide. We can't exactly go up it." She pointed out.

"I know, Captain Obvious, but there has to be something to switch it from a slide to an elevator or something." I felt along the wall beside the slide and I came across a rough patch, I hit it and the slide changed into an escalator.

"Nicely done." Liz commented. I nodded and began my descent back up to our dorm room.

* * *

"Do you guys want to hang out? We haven't in a while." I suggested. They all looked at me surprised.

"What?" I asked. They didn't stop staring.

"Oh, there just in shock." Macey said. "They don't remember what the old Cammie was like." Her sentence surprised me. It wasn't full of venom or hatred but pity. I was upstairs in my dorm with my roomies. The rest of them had just gotten back from CoveOps.

"What do you mean, the old Cammie?" I asked.

"The Cammie who used to hang out with her best friends after class, who used to escape out of the building when her mother specifically told her not to, and the Cammie who used to be one of the brightest people I know. But some things have changed. You didn't even read my note."Bex ranted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said defiantly. I had completely forgotten to ask about it but that wasn't the point at the moment. Didn't Bex understand what I was going through? That I was totally lost with no one to guide me? I couldn't believe my ears. My best friend since 6th grade was turning against me? It sounded straight from a cheesy novel about normal teenage girls. Who knew the same thing happened at spy school?

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but you can't just ditch your friends, ya know." Bex said. Her voice was more exasperated now that she was done ranting.

"Look. I'm sorry that I haven't been here, but keeping up with Zach seems to be a full-time job." That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Is that all you can say?" She spat at me. "All I hear you talk about it is Zach, Zach, and more Zach. What happened to the CoC? What happened to school, your mom, and everything else you care about? Zach really is becoming the center of your life." She said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" I retorted back. "I can't just leave Zach. I love him. Apparently you don't know how it feels to be in love with someone. To know that when that person is gone, it feels like they have taken part of your heart with them. Until you know what I've been through, don't come complaining to me about the fact that I, apparently, reject my friends." I was so ticked right now that I was ready for whatever Bex threw at me next. But what she said shocked me.

"Well, you know what? Apparently, only your opinion counts and I'm not going to waste my time with somebody who only hangs out with me as a last resort. I'm done." She stalked over to the closet and began to violently yank clothes out and stuff them into her suitcase. I couldn't believe my ears, she was leaving? This couldn't be happening. Suddenly, I was mad again.

"I didn't ask you to come along anyway." I turned on my heel and reached the door. By then my fire had burned out and tears were running down my cheeks. I turned at the last minute and said,

"What happened to friends forever no matter what?" I saw the hurt on her face which was probably a mirror image of mine as I closed the door and ran down the hallway to find a secret passageway to cry in.

**I know I haven't mentioned it but I was really disappointed about how many reviews I got. I know you guys can do better. How 'bout 125 this time?**

**So…..I'm almost too scared to post this but, I think I will risk it. I really did enjoy writing this chapter and it is longer than any of my others. *squeals of joy* aren't you excited? I hope to make the rest of them this long too. So look forward to that. Congrats, to all the people who guessed Cammie's dream. I forgot to mention it in the last one. Most of you got it right but didn't guess that it was movie she had seen. Thanks to all the people who reviewed too. **

**Some of you are probably wondering who Chris is, but more will be revealed in the next chapter. I think. : ) But I will go on and tell you that, at this point Chris is just a nice kid that notices Cammie needs a friend, while Zach is away. Also, when I say weekly missions, it is referring to the fact that Zach goes on a weeklong mission twice a month. SO, Cammie will only be able to see him for 2 out of the 4 weeks.**

**I don't want you guys to hate me for making Bex mangry. I just thought that it would be an interesting twist, don't you? No? Guess not. : ( I'm not sure if Bex will actually leave, so don't get too worried. Also, Cammie may begin to worry if she's too obsessed with Zach so don't be surprised if she starts hanging out with another character. *hint, hint* **

**On a different note, who's excited about the upcoming Eclipse trailer? I know I am. Also, I really want the next Gallagher book to come out. I want it so bad that I'm going to cry. Okay, maybe not but you get my point. There is only so many times that you can read the other three books over. I mean seriously.**

**Well that's all I have to say and remember reviews equals more updates!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Toodles,**

**MC 12**


	11. Interrogation

A New Hobby

"_What happened to friends forever no matter what?" I saw the hurt on her face which was probably a mirror image of mine as I closed the door and ran down the hallway to find a secret passageway to cry in._

CPOV

All I wanted to do was bawl my eyes out. Everything was going wrong. Zach was gone, my friends hated me and Josh had been right all along. Zach can't always be there to catch me when I fall. I had picked my hiding place well. It was the loneliest, most solitary place in the whole west wing that I could find. I was surprised when the curtain was pushed back by somebody.

The light was bright and I didn't see the person clearly at first and then my eyes focused.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." Zach! Zach. Suddenly, I was angry. If he hadn't left none of this would have happened.

"Go away!" I said. His voice wasn't shocked like I thought it would be. He only stepped in and sat next to me. "I said go away! I don't want you here." The words that came from my lips were complete blasphemy.

"You don't mean that." He said. "Bex told me everything." He took my face in his hands. Butterflies swirled in my stomach. "Look, it must have taken a whole lot of guts to stand up to Bex. But if you're going to get mad at someone it should be at me." He sighed.

"I've been really selfish. I didn't realize how much my relationship with you hurt everybody." I couldn't believe my ears. He thought that it was his fault. "I can't keep you all to myself, even though I want to. I'm sorry if I hurt you and Bex and everyone. I wasn't trying to."

"Zach. I want to spend every day of my life with you. They're going to have to just suck it up. I can't be apart from you. It rips me apart inside. I couldn't live with myself if you didn't exist." I said. I put my head on his chest and sighed, all former anger forgotten. He wanted to be with me and that earned him a ten right there.

"I love you." He said. My head was spinning with confusion. My life was so complicated. One minute I was mad at someone the next we were confessing our love towards each other. Could it get any weirder? No. It couldn't. Could it?

I went to bed that night with Zach on my mind. Bex wasn't there and I wasn't surprised. For all I knew she had left for good. This was the first time that I had slept in the same room with my friends since I had arrived at Blackthorne. The only funny thing was that her bags were still here. I wonder where she's sleeping tonight.

It was midnight; I was having a terrible time getting to sleep. This isn't going to work I thought and I padded across the floor to Zach's dorm.

"Zach?" I asked.

"Cammie?" His voice responded in the darkness. I felt around until I found the edge of his bed and climbed in feeling at home.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked me. I nodded and fell into a deep slumber in Zach's arms.

ZPOV

It had been a long day. I had just come back from my weekly mission and Cammie had exploded on me. She was going to have to get a new hobby. I felt terrible about what had happened. Maybe Josh was right about everything. No. I couldn't make myself believe it. Why was love so damn complicated?

Knock. Knock. There was a sound at the door. I looked up and saw a slight figure walking towards me. It was Cammie.

"Having trouble sleeping?" I asked as she climbed in to cuddle next to me. She nodded in response and then she was asleep in my arms. Hmm. I liked the way it felt when she was next to me. We should do this more often.

It was around eight o'clock that I woke up. I looked to see if Cammie was still asleep. She wasn't there. An uneasy feeling was creeping into my stomach. I looked at the cold patch where she had been lying and it said:

Zach, calm down. I went to go eat breakfast. Meet you down stairs.

-Cammie

I walked to my closet and pulled on a white polo and some khaki pants. I put some shoes on at random and almost flew downstairs to see Cammie. I entered the hall and walked over to the spot where Cammie was sitting waiting for me. I was glad to see that she was sitting with her friends but I did notice Bex's absence.

As I sat down there was a boy sitting across from Cammie that I didn't recognize immediately. I knew he went to Blackthorne and he was in our grade but I didn't know him was personally.

"Hi." I said politely.

"Hello, I'm Chris." He said back. I nodded.

"I'm Zach." I muttered as I bit down on a piece of toast. He nodded and went back to talking to Liz next him.

"So what, I don't get a hi?" Cammie asked indignantly. I smiled. That's my girl.

"No you can get a hi any time you want." I leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. I pulled away quickly and muttered, "Later." She smiled mischievously.

"Well we can make the later now." She said impatiently. I smiled even wider and that's when I noticed Chris staring at us.

"No, and besides if we go now, Chris might come after me." I muttered so low that I knew he wouldn't be able to hear. She shrugged it off after analyzing his expression.

"Doubt it." She let it drop and for that I was grateful. There was just something about Chris that set radars off in my head. I wasn't sure why but he made me feel threatened.

"So," I said conversationally. "Are you in all of our classes?" Chris looked surprised that I was actually talking to him and it made me wonder why.

"Oh, I'm in all of Kiera's classes but as you probably know I'm not in advanced CoveOps." I nodded. If I really thought about it, I had seen him some of my classes but he just isn't one of those kids that you notice right away. He was slightly built, maybe a little muscular, kind of gangly.

"So…how did you guys meet?" I asked, honestly curious. They exchanged looks. "What?"I asked. I didn't like the way Chris looked kind of smug. What could he possibly be smug about?

"Oh, after the advanced class left, we just kind of bumped into each other in the hallway. Nothing really special." Chris was the one who answered.

"Not to mention the fact that you saved me from being late to CoveOps. Who knows what kind of trouble I would have gotten into?" She smiled. I smiled too, trying to play it cool. So he was the savior now. Hmm. I didn't like that one bit. I ran my hand through my hair, making it a little messy but not by much.

I finished eating my breakfast and headed outside to get some fresh air. Unfortunately when I went outside I wasn't alone. Chris had followed me and tried to make small talk.

"So…how long have you known Kiera for?" He asked. Was he trying to be annoying or was I just imagining it?I was going to have to get used to calling her Kiera. I put my hands into my pants pocket and looked him in the face.

"About a year and half, maybe longer, I don't know." I responded, my eyebrows pulling together as I thought. Had it really been that long since I'd first met Cammie?

"So you guys are close?" He asked. His tone was kind of amused, maybe mocking?

"Why?" I asked my voice coming out harsh and cold. He shrugged.

"Well, I kind of wondered if you know, maybe she had a boyfriend." His expression had turned kind of worried. "And if she did maybe you could tell me, so at least I knew what the competition was."

I chuckled mentally to myself. Was it really appropriate for me to tell him that I was her boyfriend? Would it really hurt to have him squirm a little?

"I do know if she has a boyfriend…but the thing is…I don't really know if it's my place to tell you." Hadn't he seen us kissing at breakfast though? I mean do normal friends do that?

"Who is it?" He groaned. I smiled to myself again.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked very seriously. He nodded.

"Me." I said very slowly annunciating it into two syllables. His eyes got bigger. Was he really that blind? Or were we not as obvious as I thought?

"You?" He gaped again. He groaned louder this time. "You're her boyfriend? I should have known, the way she looks at you gives it away. How could I've been so stupid?" He was mostly talking to himself but answered his question aloud.

"I honestly don't know, but it's not your fault." I said. I kind of felt sorry for him…ok…maybe not. Maybe I just felt like being a jerk and messing with the kid's feelings. I mean could you really blame me?

"I guess I need to make it clearer." I thought about it for a second. "Maybe, I should write Property of Zach Goode on her forehead, and then maybe no one would be confused." I said lightly as I began to head back towards the school. I'd had enough fresh air for my liking. I left him standing there in the front yard of the school staring after me long after I'd left.

**All right guys. Sooooooo. How was this chapter? I know I haven't reviewed in really looooonggggggg time, but you have to forgive me because my laptop got taken away and then I had to study for exams and all sorts of stuff but now school's over and I'm FREE!**

**Anyway, now that I've gotten that out of my system, there are a few things I would like to address. Now…I know that I haven't been the best at updating, but you guys haven't been the best at reviewing either. You guys aren't bad but I wish that I could get a little bit more reviews to lighten up my day. Especially since my birthday was on Tuesday. I mean, think of it as a Birthday present from you to me, how's that? Okay…fine! But don't expect any updates! Okay..I'm not that mean… I should have the next one posted soon, maybe tomorrow or Sunday, depending on what comes to my head and if I get a lot of reviews, or if what I write isn't too shitty. Well, I think that is all! But please review, cuz they mean a lot!**

**Toodles,**

**MC 12 : )**


	12. Kidnappings and Ice Cream

**Kidnappings and Ice Cream**

"_I guess I need to make it clearer." I thought about it for a second. "Maybe, I should write Property of Zach Goode on her forehead, and then maybe no one would be confused." I said lightly as I began to head back towards the school. I'd had enough fresh air for my liking. I left him standing there in the front yard of the school staring after me long after I'd left._

CPOV

I looked in the mirror. Wow, I was going to have to die my hair again to keep it red. Believe it or not it had been six weeks since I arrived here at Blackthorne. I was extremely familiar with the building now. Something that I wasn't so used to was the lack of uniform and me not blending into my surroundings. Of course, going to a boy's school, a girl walking through the hallways was going to be noticed.

This was the exact opposite of what I had been working on for years. To not be noticed and to be Cammie the Chameleon. Except, I wasn't really Cammie anymore. I was a flashy girl named Kiera with curly, red hair who went to class wearing leather boots. All courtesy of Macey. She insisted that I wear all these really expensive clothes from places that I had never even heard of. Of course the clothes didn't help my boy trouble.

Not only did I have Josh and Chris chasing after me but half of the junior class was falling heads over heels for me. I guess underneath it all I was still the same old Cammie but I didn't feel like I was. I sighed and pulled my hair in to tight ponytail. I stripped of all my clothes and turned the shower on. All I needed was a nice hot shower to help calm me down.

The water was scalding when I stepped in but I didn't turn it down. I let the water burn my back first then turned it down when I began to use my favorite shampoo. I messaged it into my scalp and soon felt the effects of the shower as I began to think of the more positive things about my new life.

When I was done I got dressed in my pajamas and laid down on my bed. Despite having more experience in combat than half of the advanced CoveOps class, Mr. Houston had refused to let me join the class. His response to my defeat of everyone but Zach was that I was just 'lucky'. I had been furious and had gone to talk to him after class. I remembered the conversation well.

"_Mr. Houston, I don't understand why I am not able to join the advanced class. I have fulfilled all the requirements and I beat the whole advanced class except for Zach. I should be able to join the class."_

"_You see, Kiera, not only do you have to fulfill the requirements but I also have to feel that you are ready to handle something like that. A girl on a mission could only mean trouble, we don't need someone messing up the whole operation and there is no doubt that that is what you would do."_

I had stormed out of his office angrier than when I had entered. Boy, did I hate that man. I had never been insulted so badly in all of my life. Hmff. We'll see how much trouble I can be! I had taken extra time to study CoveOps harder than I had ever done in my whole life. I knew the answer to every question and received 100's on almost all of my assignments. I was also careful not to get into any trouble. And it had not gotten me any closer to being in the advanced class.

So, I had to stand on the side lines while I watched Zach leave every other week, without me. The boys had left this morning after breakfast and as usual I was sad. I had stormed back up to my room and stayed there until I had to go to class. After classes were finished I headed straight up here to take a shower.

I knew it was early but I didn't care. Nobody was up here for the time being and I was perfectly okay with that. I climbed into my bed pulling the covers over my head hoping sleep would come quickly. I heard noise outside of the door and then I heard a knock. I groaned. Who could it possibly be?

I dragged myself out of bed reluctantly and looked through the peep hole and saw Chris. I opened the door and was greeted by his startling blue eyes.

"Hey." I said awkwardly. I now wished that I hadn't gone to bed so early. I grinned at him.

"Oh, I didn't know you were asleep." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I guess people do go to asleep at eight."

"Oh, I wasn't really asleep. You can come in if you want." I was eyeing the red tulips he was holding and raised my eyebrows. "Those flowers aren't for me are they?" I asked warily. He seemed to have forgotten them.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot." He handed me the tulips and I took them carefully. "I know it's not your birthday or anything but I thought that maybe you needed some flowers to brighten up your day." He grinned at me. "I even researched the meaning. They represent undying love." He was looking at the floor now and I tried to make my voice appreciative, when really I wanted to chuck them out the window and hoped he could take a hint. This was doubtful, because I knew, that he knew, I had a boyfriend.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you. And you really got lucky because my birthday is tomorrow." I grinned. October 16 was supposedly my fake birthday.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me? I could have gotten you something really special." He fretted over what he was going to get me while I found a vase under the sink that I could put them in.

"So, what's the reason for the visit?" I asked as I walked back to my bed where he was sitting. I crossed my legs and put my head on my hands.

"Does there have to be a reason for me to visit?" He asked and brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. I didn't like it when he did that but I should be used to it by now. "Well, I was gonna ask you, if you wanted to sneak out and grab some ice cream. But seeing as you're in your pajamas I guess we can't go."

I shook my head. "I can get changed, I'm not even tired and plus I need to get out of this building." His face lit up at that and I felt guilty about all the mean thoughts I had towards him.

"Would you do that? Are you sure it won't be too much trouble?" I shook my head again as I got up.

"It's fine and it's Friday so it doesn't really matter. I'll just go get dressed." My hair was almost dry and I walked over to my closet and picked out a pink plaid skirt and a matching pink tank top. It had a jacket that went with it and some pink flats. I got dressed in the bathroom and walked out to find Chris going though what looked like my underwear drawer.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and he shut the drawer and turned around his cheeks pink with embarrassment from being caught. "What the hell are you doing? Are you going through my underwear?" I asked. It wasn't like there was much to look at but really?

"Oh…um…"He stammered and I turned towards the window.

"Just forget it." I said and he looked grateful that I didn't press the matter farther. I gave him a look that told him I wasn't going to forget and that he wasn't quite forgiven yet.

"Let's go." I had discovered in one of my inspections of the school that right outside my window was a balcony and leaning up against it was a ladder that the cleaning service climbed to water the plants and sweep. It was the perfect way for us to escape and was way more convenient than going any other way.

I climbed down and Chris followed me. I waited for him to reach the bottom and then we headed across the long field of grass that was part of the school's property. I wasn't as familiar with Blackthorne so I let Chris take over. He led me across the field and we reached a back gate which we slipped under and deactivated an alarm before it could go off.

We were free. The security at Blackthorne was definitely not as high-tech as Gallagher. There was a parking garage in the back of the school and Chris led us to it. When we reached it he entered another code and the door unlocked. We took the elevator to the 3rd floor and we stepped into a huge room with about fifty cars. The garage consisted mostly of BMW's and Lexus'. He took a pair of keys from his pocket and I heard and saw a red Lexus beep and flash. We walked to it and he climbed into the front seat and I climbed into the passenger side.

I hadn't expected him to have a car but then again I wasn't exactly surprised. I was all hyped now that I was out of the school. Chris pulled out of the garage and sped along the drive where the gate was already opened. We slipped through and Chris sped along the narrow winding road leaving Blackthorne behind us.

We drove for about thirty minutes before we reached the small town of Roseville. I had too many painful memories in this place. Nevertheless, we found a Baskin 'n Robins and ordered ourselves some ice cream. It was still warm out but was starting to get chilly. Winter was just around the corner. I licked my ice cream cone as we walked along the main street. It was really crowded at this time; people were out relaxing after a long week of stressful working.

We decided on a bench that overlooked the park which was already being decorated for Halloween. The wind made goose bumps rise on my arms and legs and Chris put his arm around me to help keep me warm. I wanted it to be Zach's arms that held me not Chris's but I couldn't object. I was too cold from the ice cream.

When he had both finished we headed back the way we came. He suggested we see a movie since I insisted that I didn't want to go back just yet. We had only been gone for an hour and I figured that we could get away with another hour or two. We headed across the road to the cinema and looked at the list of movies playing.

"You know, I think I want to go see the Prince of Persia." I suggested looking up into Chris's eyes. He shrugged and I added so as not to be rude. "If you don't mind. Is there anything particular you want to see?"He shrugged and then thought about it for a second.

"I've wanted to see Iron Man 2 but you probably don't want to see that." I shrugged and walked up to the counter.

"Can we have two tickets to see Iron Man 2 please?" The lady behind the counter shook her head.

"Sorry, but we just sold our last one." She smiled sweetly at us like she wasn't sorry at all.

"Well, then do you have a tickets for the Prince of Persia?" I asked. They couldn't possibly be sold out of it too. The lady shook her head again and smiled.

"Sorry, but we sold just sold our last one too." I turned to Chris and he shrugged. "Let's go." I turned away to leave when I heard the people who were behind us ask for the same movie. What shocked me was that the lady behind the counter said.

She didn't tell them they were sold out but gave them their tickets. The couple walked to the door and entered the cinema. I looked at Chris who looked just as confused as I did. I walked back up to the counter and looked at the lady.

"Excuse me?" I asked my voice cold. "I just happened to overhear the people behind us order. They got tickets to go see the same exact movie that we wanted to see and you told me they were sold out. Now that's not fair." I was really mad now. This was so unfair and the girl didn't even know me. What was this? The girl simply looked at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Next." The next person walked to the counter and she served them. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this really happening? As we walked the way we walked back the way we came, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched. I heard a car coming behind us but I didn't think about checking my surroundings the next thing I know I'm being pulled into a black van.

The door shut closed behind me, and the last picture I saw of Chris was one looking shocked and crazy yelling my name. I wondered if it was the CoC that had kidnapped me. How could I have been so stupid as to let my guard down? I was surprised that I wasn't handcuffed and or blindfolded which was standard for normal kidnappings.

I realized that the person who had grabbed me and not let me go and was holding me in a tight embrace. I began to pull away and was surprised that my captor let go. My eyes adjusted to the dull light of the van and I was surprised to find myself staring into dazzling green eyes that could only belong to one person.

"Zach?" I asked shocked. My eyes fully adjusted and I could see that he looked the same as this morning except his clothes were different.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I smiled as he used my familiar pet name. "Why did you kidnap me?" I asked indignant. I remembered the look on Chris's face and I knew he would be worried and would probably call the police. But, I threw my arms around him and smelled the clean scent of him, anyway.

Who cared what Chris thought? But even as I thought it, a pang of sadness went through my stomach that I couldn't explain. I pushed it aside for later examination. He chuckled.

"I don't really know the motive of my actions, but it might have to do with the fact that a certain guy, just happened to be walking down the street with a certain girl, that just happened to be my awesome, super hot girlfriend." I saw him grin in the darkness.

"Well, I don't really think that's the whole story. I think that you couldn't resist the chance to make Chris mad and you also wanted to see you awesome, super hot girlfriend." I smiled back at him.

He shrugged. "Maybe that's it or maybe I just wanted to do this." He took my face in his hands and kissed me for a minute until someone who was in the front seat looked over their shoulder and said.

"Or maybe you two could stop snogging and focus on the fact that Mr. Houston is so going to kill us, when he finds out that we kidnapped a fellow student off the side of the road, okay?" He asked. He sounded a little stressed.

"Calm down, Jack. It's okay; all we have to do is detour back to Balckthorne and then tell Mr. Houston that we ran into some trouble along the way and that it took longer than necessary." Zach sounded so calm and collected. "And by the way this is Kiera everyone." I nodded to the all the people in the row in front of us and heard everyone mumble a hello.

"She should be in this class anyway." Said someone I didn't know the name of. "She kicked all of our asses the other day." The rest of the van muttered in agreement. I flushed a brilliant shade of red. I wasn't used to be complimented on my skills.

I stayed in Zach's arms for the rest of the trip and we talked about the different things he had done since the morning. I told him about how Chris and brought me the flowers and I took notice of how Zach's smile twisted of what it was before. I tried to lighten the mood by saying that I wanted to throw them out of the window. His smile returned after that.

Soon we fell silent just happy to be in each other's arms for what little time we had left together. I knew that we would be arriving at the school soon. I found that I was tired after the stress of this afternoon and me being kidnapped. When we reached the gat the van stopped and the door opened.

"Here, you need a code to get through the gate." He gave me a hug then gave me a passionate kiss. He then turned to the keypad and it clicked the alarms off. I went through gate and waved as the white van disappeared into the darkness. I headed back the way Chris and I had come; I reached the ladder and climbed up.

I sighed the window had been shut so I tapped on the door twice. Nothing happened. I guess I was just going to have to pick it open. I was just taking out my pocket knife when a faced pulled the blinds back and looked out the window. It was Liz. She gasped and opened wide.

"Where have you been? All of us have been looking for you." I climbed through window and Liz gave me a hug. "Chris came back telling us that you had been taken by a white van. We hadn't called the authorities yet and I'm glad we didn't. Who kidnapped you anyway?" She asked as I walked into the bedroom to find Bex pacing frantically and Macey looking worried and Chris. He looked like he was going to cry. I felt terrible for not calling him and letting him know that I was perfectly okay.

They all looked up when I entered. Bex ran over and gave me a hug and Chris did the same. Macey came over and stood awkwardly on the side and then waited for me to be free before giving me a hug.

"How many times am I going to have to say this, Where the bloody hell were you?" Bex gasped when she let go. "We were all so worried that the CoC had gotten a hold of you. Who was it anyway?" They all looked at me curiously.

"Oh, it was just Zach." I said. I saw the look that crossed their faces.

"What?" They all said in semi-unison.

"Zach and the team saw me and pulled me into the van. I didn't know it was him until I saw his eyes." I left out the bit about his scent and the way he had kissed me.

"Why didn't they kidnap me too, though?" Chris asked. I looked at him. I wasn't sure I had an answer that he was willing to hear.

"I honestly don't know. I think it was the spur of the moment thing." I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe they thought I was a fair maiden in distress." Everybody laughed at that and it seemed to ease the tension in the air. He smiled at me.

"Maybe you're right. You did look kind of tense after the lady refused to sell us tickets." I remembered my anger that I had forgotten while in the van.

"Please, don't remind me." I said. "Well at least wasn't the CoC, that's all I'm thankful for." Everyone nodded in agreement. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and was shocked to see that it was almost midnight. "Maybe we should all go to bed." I suggested. Nobody really had anything to say except for Macey and that was to comment on my clothes.

"I like your outfit, and I'm impressed that you put it together without my help. Maybe I am actually getting through to you. Now, I just have to start on Liz and Bex."

I smiled and went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas for the second time that night. When I came out I noticed that Chris was still in my room. He was waiting for me.

"Hey Kiera, can I talk to you?" I shrugged and we stepped outside in the hallway.

"I still don't understand why they kidnapped only you. I mean does Zach hate me that much?" I looked him in the eyes.

"I actually don't think Zach hates you. He's just messing around and plus it would have been difficult to grab two people into a moving van at once. Plus did you really want to see Zach and me kissing?" He grimaced and then I wished I hadn't said anything. "Look, don't take it personally. I know you might take it offensively but it means nothing. Plus, Zach thinks of you as a close friend, I've asked him." It wasn't exactly a lie or the truth. Zach didn't exactly dislike him, he just felt threatened by his presence. He thought that I might choose Chris over him. Like that was ever going to happen.

"Just forget that it ever happened and we'll both sleep better at night." I turned back to go into my room. "Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." He said gave me a smile and then left. I closed the door and walked to my messed up bed. I buried myself under the covers and knew that it wouldn't be long before sleep took me and I dreamt of one certain green eyed boy.

**Hey guys…so….this is my longest chapter by far. So a lot happened in this little chappie and I desperately want to know what you think. So please review and I will hopefully update soon. Soooooo….that's all I have to say and I hope you guys have a great day!**

**P.S. (Some of you were wondering why Cammie was being called Kiera and that is because it is her new identity so everyone knows her as Kiera. And the rest of the gang has new identities but I didn't bother to mention them because they are irrelevant to the story. SOooooooo, just so that you guys know!(**

**P.P.S (PLZ PLZ PLZ REMEMBER TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!I want 160 this time.)**

**tOoDlEs,**

**MaRiE CuLlEn !2**


	13. Angst

Angst

CPOV

"They should be here any minute." I said anxiously. I looked at Bex for reassurance and she nodded. I paced back in forth in front of the entrance to Blackthorne. Zach and the rest of the team were supposed to be getting back today. It had been a week since the kidnapping incident and I had almost forgotten about it. It was easy to forget things when half of the school was celebrating your birthday and a certain best friend wouldn't let you forget either.

Even with the all the distractions, I couldn't get my mind off of Zach. He plagued my dreams and my conscious thoughts. Nothing was free from him. I was so excited I could have peed in my pants when I saw their white van pull up. I didn't run up to meet them like an idiot but I stayed back and waited for them to come through the door.

As Zach walked through the door I walked up to meet him. I threw my arms around him and hugged him with all my might. He hugged me back but it seemed half-hearted to me. I soon realized that something was wrong. I looked into his eyes and I instantly saw that they were dull and lifeless. They didn't sparkle and they didn't look happy to see me.

"Zach? What's wrong?" I asked desperately. I needed to know what was wrong. He wouldn't look at me. What was the matter with him? He could at least look happy to see me. He took a deep breath.

"Solomon and your Aunt were found missing, yesterday. They were supposed to check in with Mr. Houston and they didn't show." Zach's words cut through me. How could they be missing? Was this the CoC? And what was with Zach's indifference towards me?

I stood there and stared into space as my whole life turned upside down. I felt like my heart had been taken out of my body, broken into a million different pieces, and given to everyone I loved. The idea being that they would kill them off one by one, not enough to kill me, but it would make me weak, more likely to lose the will to go on. I could feel the pieces fitting together in my head. Zach must realize that I was the problem, that if he could stay away from me then he would he safe.

What other reason would he have for acting this way? Everything in my heart was telling me that I was wrong and everything in my brain was saying that I was right. I found that I was still halfway in Zach's arms. I backed up slowly and when I did, something shattered and I heard my name shouted in a bunch of commotion. I didn't hear them.

I would later realize that the reason they were calling my name was because I had collapsed on the floor. At the time it was completely lost to me and all I could think was that it was my fault that everyone I loved was in serious danger and it was all because of me. Me…..and Zach…he hated me now and it hurt so badly.

I didn't feel the arms that were supporting me and I didn't hear the noise around me as I was rushed to the nurse. I do know that for a fleeting moment I opened my eyes and I saw Zach looking at me and his eyes were loving. It was like he was telling me that he would still love me no matter what but the moment was so quick I don't know if I imagined it as I drifted into unconsciousness in his arms.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**_

**_So that I can win the bet against my sister! Give me 200 reviews!_**

* * *

**Hello to all of my wonderful readers. So, I was very impressed with how many people reviewed. I was extremely flattered that you guys like my story so much. I am also very sorry about the false alarm. I reposted chapter 11 because I had a lot of typos and I tried to fix them as best I could. **

**Now, about this chapter. I hadn't originally planned for this to happen but I read the synopsis of the fourth book on line and I felt that I should put the kidnapping of Solomon in my story. This chapter is very short and I apologize for that but it's not like I didn't make it up in the last chapter so we're even.**

**I would really like to know what you guys think about this chapter. I want 200 reviews before I update again. That's 28 reviews and I know that's a lot but I have a bet with my sister that I can get over 35 reviews on one chapter and I'm trying to prove her wrong, so that would help a lot.**

**Now, some people were wondering what the rest of the gangs new names are and here they are:**

**Macey: Lexy**

**Bex: Reona (pronounced like Rhianna)**

**Liz: Ilyza (pronounced like (eel- i-za) say it again (eel-i-za) put it together now. Ilyza.**

**Cammie: Kiera (pronounced K. Ear. a. K-ear-a. But it together, Kiera. It's ONE syllable.**

**Zach: Jason**

**I hope you like the names. I put a lot of the thought into them. Anyway, because the chapter was so short I decided to give you guys a sneak preview of something that may be in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Enjoy.**

_I turned around and I saw he had this unfathomable look on his face. I tried to smile but I knew it was a lost effort. I looked away because I couldn't stand to look into his eyes. When I looked up I realized that he was closer than he had ever been in the last few weeks. It was different and shocking. I was kind of getting used to Chris' blue eyes._

_I looked him in the eyes and I couldn't help but be focused on his lips. I made myself think about something else and when I looked up for the second time I was surprised to see him smiling. I didn't smile back and when I didn't he leaned closer and closer until our noses touched and then his lips captured mine in a passionate embrace…._

**Okay this is a very rough copy but it will be in the story sometime in the near future. All ways remember to review!**

**Toodles,**

**Marie Cullen 12**

**P.S. (don't forget to tell me who you think Cammie is snogging. Is it Zach or Cris?)**


	14. Hurt You More than you Hurt Me

Hurt You More than you Hurt Me

ZPOV

I sat next to Cammie's slumped figure that was curled up on a hospital bed. Who knew that telling Cammie about her aunt and Solomon would have caused such a reaction? I sighed for the umpteenth time. How long would she be like this? Stuck inside her own brain. Kind of like a coma but not really.

I decided I couldn't stay there any longer, so I got up and walked outside of the nurse's office. It was hard to remember that everything was the same in the rest of the school. Life was going on as usual but it kind of seemed like I was a spectator. I was on the outside looking in.

The same scene keeps playing over and over in my mind. Cammie falling over and me rushing towards her. Everything going still as if the world was frozen, and then rushing her to the nurse's office. It was all so real but so fake at the same time. I walked upstairs to my dorm room and sat down.

Why was everything suddenly going so wrong? Everything seemed alright for a time but it didn't look like we would be going back to normal anytime soon.

CPOV

When I woke up the next day, I remembered everything that had happened with a clear vision. I went through the chain of events. It made me sad that Zach wanted nothing to do with me. Suddenly I was mad. It wasn't _my_ fault that CoC was after me and it wasn't _my_ fault Solomon and Abby were missing. I would show Zach, just how ignorant I could be.

The plan slowly formed in my head as I laid there. I could suffer from amnesia, so all I had to do was pretend that I had forgotten who Zach was, and Zach wouldn't have to deal with me. Everything seemed to be working out great. Who knew that I could be so wrong?

ZPOV

When Mrs. Morgan told me that Cammie was awake, I almost flew to the nurse's office. The door was propped open and I pushed the door open. I saw that Cammie was now sitting on the bed and Bex, Macey, and Liz were sitting around her. When I walked in they all turned to look at me.

I could only see the expression on Cammie's face and I'm not sure I liked the way she was looking at me. She sorta titled her head and looked me up and down.

"Who are you?" She asked. I stared at her in blatant disbelief. She didn't _remember_ me? I stood there shocked just staring at her. I wanted so badly to look in her eyes but she averted her gaze every time. Something was off in her expression and I finally pin-pointed what it was. She looked sad and alone.

I walked over to the side of her bed and asked her friends to leave us alone. They left and Cammie looked frightened. I looked at her. She looked at me then looked down. This routine lasted for a few minutes. I broke this routine.

"Cammie look, you can stop pretending you have amnesia." She looked at me in disbelief. I smiled. "I know you way to well for you to fool me that easily." I smiled again and this time she smiled a little too. With that I bent towards her and pressed my lips to hers.

The sensation was electrifying. I slid my fingers into her hair and she grabbed me around the neck. I don't know how long we sat there for clinging to each other but I know I must have missed breakfast by the time we stopped. I don't think Cammie had ever kissed me like that before and when I looked at her she looked kind of smug.

"You've been holding out on me." I accused. She smiled even wider.

"There's a lot I've been holding back." She said but she wasn't smiling anymore.

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

"I don't really think that's any of our business anymore." She said and hopped off the bed. "You really hurt me this time Zach and I'm gonna do exactly what you did to me." And then she left me standing there completely and totally confused.

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but i've been busy with school and volunteering. I also know that this chapter is not very long but I hop you'll be understanding and forgive me. : D**

**Anyway, so tell how you guys like this chapter. I'm not even sure it makes alot of sense but I decided to post it anyway. Oh and I almost forgot. You guys helped me win my bet. I got 33 reviews in one chapter! Thnx sooo much for all you wonderful reviews! : )**

**Well, i think that's all i have to say. Alway remember to review! ; )**

**Toodles,**

**MC 12**


	15. Unexpected Situations

Hello I will be updating soon! so keep an eyeout for a new chappie!

MC 12


	16. i will Survive

Chapter 16

I Will Survive

CPOV

I looked at Zach in astonishment. We should have been more careful. Everyone around here knew me as Kiera. Of course it would be strange when Zach called me Cammie. Zach pulled away from me slightly and turned his attention to Chris. His hand rested on my back as he spoke.

"Oh you heard that? It's a pet name that I gave her. One day we were in town and we saw a pet store and she insisted that we stop to look at the different animals. We saw this little Chameleon and she fell in love with it. So now I call her Cammie short for Chamelion." Zach lied flawlessly and I kept my face down so Chris would not see the lie in my own eyes.

Chris studied me intently. "Oh well, that's interesting." He hadn't expected such a benign explanation as the one Zach had provided. His hand remained on my back as Chris scrutinized my expression.

"So…I see you guys have made up?" His voice sounded hopeful, like he was expecting me to push Zach away and say that I was still pissed. He was in for a disappointment.

"Yeah…" I said. "I was being stupid." I shook my head and rested it against Zach's chest, a smile breaking across my face.

"It wasn't just you, I was being an idiot too." Zach said, clutching me tightly.

"The hell you were. Do you think you can just apologize and think everything is going to be okay? That's a bunch of bull." I was surprised that Chris had even spoken. He was usually so calm and collected.

"Watch it, kid. I'm warning you. You have walked all over my toes these last couple of months." Zach's eyes flashed dangerously. His face a mask of disgust.

"Chris-" I attempted to say.

"Shut up. You don't know what you are talking about. Your too googoo to see that this whole situation is messed up." Chris' voice was venomous. I gawked.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you do not talk to Cam..her or me like that." I noticed Zach's little slip up where he almost called me Cammie but I don't think that Chris did.

"Or what are you going to do? Ignore me for weeks on end? Your pathetic. Both of you are." Zach's hand fell from my back and curled into a fist at his side. My reaction was similar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screeched. "I thought we were friends." I searched his cobalt blue eyes, which were hard as ice now.

"I thought we were too. But you know…we can't really be friends when it's all based on lies." He stopped to take a breath. "I know exactly who you are…Cameron." He annunciated my name into three syllables. "Really? The pet store? What am I A third grader? You should be able to do better than that Zachary." All of the blood drained from my face and a sickening feeling came to my stomach. I didn't like where this was going.

"How long have you known my real name?" I said softly. He didn't answer my question right away but simply examined his watch. He pressed it to his shirt and rubbed it as if it had smudge marks and then looked at me again.

"I think you already know the answer to that." His voice was cruel and smug. He turned to walk away but I jumped forward and yanked him back by the shoulder.

"Answer me you worthless peace of sh-"

"Kiera?" I turned around to see Mr. Houston standing at the end of the hallway we were situated in. He was still wearing his clothes from class earlier and I could see that he didn't look too happy about our little quarrel.

"Do you wish to finish your sentence?" His tone suggested that I shouldn't and I wanted to. Very badly but I shut my jaw tightly and grimaced.

"No." I mumbled.

"As I suspected. Now if you would kindly continue on your way to your dorm." He gave me a sharp glance that said I shouldn't argue. I grabbed Zach's hand and he joined me as we departed. When we were four floors above, Zach stopped and faced me. We both stood there looking for the right words to voice our thoughts.

"Well that was interesting." He said running his hand through his hair.

"You can say that again.' I murmured.

"That was interesting." He said again. I punched him in the arm playfully.

"That was rhetorical you idiot." He smirked at me. "I mean, I did not see that one coming." I shook my head in confusion. "He was so nice and he helped me out and stuff. It just does not make any sense. " I glanced at Zach's expression which was hard.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like that guy. My spy senses were always going off around him." He said seriously. I snorted.

"Spy senses? Wow." I laughed, letting some of the tension roll off.

"Hey you're wounding my ego." Zach said clutching his hand to his heart.

"I think you'll survive." I said and walked away ahead of him. He followed after me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'll survive….As long as you're with me."

* * *

The week following the incident with Chris, was interesting. I had found numerous notes all over my dorm door. He was trying to apologize but I wasn't that forgiving. I wouldn't even talk to him. Zach was protective as ever and I was enjoying it, because it meant that Chris wouldn't approach me.

I conjured up a mental picture of Chris as I threw a round house kick to Drew's stomach. He doubled over and I kicked him in the side and sent him sprawling. The whistle blew.

I stood up straight and adjusted my ponytail, which had almost come out during the fighting session. Mr. Houston walked up to me with his judging expression, clipboard in hand.

"Ah, Miss. Kiera." He said and I heard someone cough in the back. Probably Chris. I grimaced.

"I know you've been eager to join the advanced CovOps class. But you're going to have to improve you skills before I begin to consider you as an option." I gawked at him in disbelief. I was better than half the kids in the advanced class and we both knew it.

"Your sloppy and any opponent would easily be able to overpower you. You leave your blind side unprotected. That's the worst thing you can do." He looked at me again and walked away. The bell rang signaling the end of class and everyone grabbed their stuff to head to their next class. I gathered mine and exited the room furious. I hated that man.

I stormed through the hallways and nobody bothered me as I weaved my way to my next class. I was almost to the room when I bumped into someone head on.

"Wow." A familiar voice said. I looked up and was surprised to see Grant standing in front of me, smiling.

"Grant! Omygosh! Where have you been?" I said. I gave him a hug, much to his surprise and took a step back so I could examine him. He looked the same as last semester. Not even a hair out of place.

"I've been here and there he said. The school sent me on like a two month mission, but that's not important." He shook his head and took me in. "Did Macey do your hair?" He laughed and I nodded.

"The one and only. Do Bex and Liz even know you're here?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not yet. I was just on my way to go see them and you in fact." He said and glanced down the hall. "I'm not sure what class they have next but I'll find them anyway." He grinned. I nodded in agreement. I glanced around me and was surprised to see that the hall was starting to thin out.

"I should probably get to class. But is Jonas here too, now?" I asked heading towards the History door.

Grant nodded. "You should see him around. If not we'll both be at dinner. Save us a seat?" He asked as he jogged down the hall.

"Of course." I said as I entered the classroom and took my seat in the front row.

**Hey Guys! SO I know it's been forever since I last updated but I've been seriously unmotivated to write but now I'm back. And stronger than ever, I might add! So tell me what all of you guys think and leave me some nice comments! Maybe twenty reviews? I know you guys can do it! This chapter is kinda slower than others have been and longer too I thought I would introduce Grant and Jonas into the story so here they are! And I think that's about it…Hopefully I will be updating more frequently maybe every week? I'll post the next chapter soon since I have most of it written so you can look forward to that. How does that sound? HAHA Well I should get going! Lots of studying to do :D**

**-MC 12**


	17. The Good and the Bad Things

Chapter 17

The Good and the Bad Things

CPOV

"Zach!" I called. The shaped that had been walking down the hall turned around.

"Hey Cammie." He smiled at me warmly.

"What happened to Gallagher girl?" I ask pretending to be hurt. "Am I not special to you anymore?" I put my hand on my heart as if it were broken.

"Cammie." He groaned and stopped me in my tracks. He pulled me into his arms and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Why must you say things like that?" I sighed. It seemed everything I said these days ended up having a double meaning.

"Do I somehow act as if I don't love you? Is it because of what happ-"

"Have you ever considered shutting up for once?" I murmured into his chest where my head was buried.

"Umm..No?" I smacked him on the arm and rolled my eyes.

"Figures." I untangled myself from him, only to find myself back in his arms two seconds later.

"What are you doing?" I protested half-heartedly.

"I wasn't finished..." His body was pressed up against mine. "Gallagher girl." He pressed his lips to mine and I was lost in him arms. There was absolutely nothing else that mattered. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him closer. There was nothing but the sound of his whispers in the air. We stood there for another five minutes until we both decided to go to our room.

As we walked down the corridors, I looked out the windows and watched as the orange rays of the afternoon sun flickered and shined. We walked hand in hand and only separated when I reached for the knob to our shared dorm. I pulled the door open and grabbed his hand again. We stumbled into the room and once the door was closed went into our room.

At first it was just an awkward silence but when I crawled to the center of he bed, the tension seemed to break. He followed me and sat crisscrossed applesauce.

There was about a foot between us when Zach joined me. I didn't like it so I slid closer and leaned my head against his chest.

"Hmm. You smell really good." I said once I was close enough.

"When do I ever smell bad?" He asked humorously?

"That's a good question. Let me think about it." I mused. We sat there for a while just enjoying each others company.

"Cammie, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything." I went for the cliché chick-flick line.

"Okay. Why do you love me?" He rested his chin on my head as I thought.

"Hmm. Well, let's see. I love your personality, your desire to always be good and right and just. And I like your hair." I paused wishing to add more but stopped from saying too much at one time.

"You like my hair. Not exactly what I was expecting but okay. What about my super mad spy skills?' I shook my head and smiled.

"It was definitely not that. And it's not really even your super hot looks either." I said.

"So you think I'm super hot?" I scoffed.

"I wouldn't say that." I said dodging the question. He chuckled and the sound reverberated through my chest.

"What would say them?" He asked.

"That I'm ready to jump you here and now." I smiled as I pictured it.

"Somehow I don't think I'd mind. He said. "There's nobody here." He reminded me waggling his eyebrows and my eyebrows arched.

"Perfect." I purred.

* * *

I walked down the hall as fast as I could. There was a message for me in the front desk and it was urgent. They'd called me down from the intercom. My heart was pounding so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. I sped up until I was jogging past classrooms and students became a giant blur.

I turned the corner and nearly broke down the door as I reached the main office. I knocked and waited. The door opened and my mouth dropped. My mom was here.

"Oh, Cammie." My mom said I found that her eyes were puffy and red.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, dread filled my stomach.

"It's Solomon…" She cried. "He's been injured. Shot." She broke down

"What about Abby?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"Mom!" My voice was a high-pitched squeak as I pleaded with her frantically. "Is she okay? Tell me she's okay!" She didn't answer me or if she did I didn't hear because there was a sharp pain on my head and everything went black again.

**Hey guys, so I'm sorry that it took me a month to update but I have had the busiest schedule ever! hahah so I hope this chapter wasn't too short so give me some love and leave a review! :D**

Toodles, MC 12


	18. Dealing

**Ch. 18**

**Dealing**

"Cammie?" A voice floated through the haze that was my head. I opened my eyes and blinked. My vision was still blurry and I had a killer headache.

"Zach?" My voice was hoarse from unused. I located a figure hovering over me. I blinked again and I discovered that it wasn't Zach but Macey. She looked as cute as ever.

"Hey, glad to see you're alive. How do you feel?" She asked. I didn't like the tone she was using. This wasn't Macey. This girl in front of me talked as if I was going to break; as if I was fragile. I pushed myself into a sitting position, shifting the pillow behind my back. Macey spoke before I could.

"Zach was just in here, but he left to go grab something to eat. He'll be upset that he wasn't here when you woke up." She grinned but it didn't quite meet her eyes. I sighed feeling the stress on my body. I recalled what had happened prior to my blacking out. Abby…had been shot. It wouldn't be the first time or the last. I shivered at the thought.

"Abby is okay right?" I looked at Macey. She nodded her head.

"For know. I don't know. She's still being held captive by the CoC. They won't really tell us anything, so I can't really give you the specifics." She sighed and sat down in a chair opposite of the bed. "We'll just have to wait and see…wait and see."

* * *

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly.

"Hey. What's up?" I said facing him. "Any news?" He shook his head.

"Nah. You know they won't tell us anything anyway." He smoothed my hair down as his penetrating green gaze held mine. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his briefly. I grasped his hand in mine and pulled him out of the dining hall.

"Let's go somewhere. We have a free day today. With all the crazy stuff that's been happening I just want to go somewhere on campus where we won't be disturbed." Zach smiled his mischevious grin and pulled me along the hall.

"Hmm…I think I know just the place."

After I'd woken up in the nurse's office, I'd met with my mom. She hadn't stayed long, duty called as she put it. She came to deliver the news to me personally because she knew how much we'd bonded in the last year or so. I sighed. Aunt Abby. I could almost hear her voice calling me 'squirt'.

The problem with her wound was it had damaged part of her lung and would take lots of time to heal. The CoC had sent pictures and it was horrifying. For the last week I had been trying hard to just focus on my schoolwork and block it out. It was so hard knowing that Abby was out there, but as everybody kept telling me… there was nothing I could do about it. Until I figured out what they wanted, I was stuck inside the walls of Blackthorne.

Zach stopped outside of a large mirror. He examined it for a moment and then ran his finger down the side before finding what I assumed was a button and pushed it. The mirror swung away on hinges and revealed a nice cozy room.

I entered the room immediately and sunk down on the sofa on the opposite side of the door. Zach followed me and closed the door behind him. He joined me on the sofa and pinned me down. He hovered over me and slid his hands under my shirt and over my back.

"What are you doing to me Zach?" I asked breathlessly. He smiled down at me.

"What do you want me to do?"

**Hey guys! So I think I feel a lemon coming on? What say you? Only thing is I'd have to change the rating to M but that's not too difficult eh? And to all my readers have stuck with my story, I am sooooooo sorry for the inconsistent updates. I have decided that at least for the month of July I will try to update at least twice a week if not more. :) Hopefully that will make up for lost time! **

**Please review! Can you guys give me least ten? It would really help me feel better. I have a concussion. I play softball: it's and occupational hazard :) **

**Toodles **

**MC 12**


	19. O That Was Amazing

**Ch. 20 **

**:O**

**That Was Amazing**

**CPOV**

_It was too hot. There was fire surrounding me, burning my body. I tried to get away but there was a weight that was keeping me under the flames. I was burning and there was no way to escape. _

"_Help! Anybody!" But there was no one to hear to my cries. _

My eyes flew open and I took in my surroundings. A flood of memories came back to me as I looked around the room and a grin stretched across my face. I tried to sit up but there were a pair of arms restraining me. Zach. He was holding me tightly against his chest and he was giving off immense heat. I know understood why I was so hot in my dream. I turned my head towards Zach's and studied his features. He looked so vulnerable in his sleep. I pulled my hand up and began tracing his features and his eyes popped open. He grabbed my hand and stopped its movement as it traveled to his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" He grinned. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said evasively. He arched an eyebrow and stared into my eyes. I leaned in closer and placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled me tighter against his chest and I wrapped my hands in his hair.

"If this is what you were doing…feel…free…to…con..tinue." He said breathlessly, in between kisses. I pulled back and gazed at him.

"As appealing as that sounds, don't you think we need to get back to the rest of the world? I mean what time is it? Did we miss dinner? Because I'm starved…." I drifted off because Zach was giving me the hottest smoldering gaze and I swear the temperature in the room went up 10 degrees.

"Starved? It's not like you did anything particularly calorie burning today." He said playfully. I wrapped myself closer to him.

"Oh I've done plenty today." I placed another kiss on his lips. "Thank you." I said shyly.

"You're welcome."

"It was amazing. I just thought you might want to know." I blushed and ducked my head.

"Oh Cammie, please don't be embarrassed." He pulled my chin so that I had to face him but I refused to meet his eyes.

"I thought it was amazing too. More than amazing, it was perfect." He held my gaze so I knew he was serious. I smiled in reassurance.

"I want to make sure you're okay though, are you sore? Did I hurt you at all?" His face suddenly creased with worry.

"A little." I admitted. "But it's not that bad. I'm more sore when I come from CoveOps." I winked and pulled away so I could get up. He dropped his arms and let me go. I stood up stretched and mentally cataloged how I felt. I wasn't it too bad of shape. A little sore but when wasn't I sore? And I felt slightly giddy but that was simply because I was happy. I suddenly realized that I was lacking clothes and I frantically searched around the room for my bra and undies. They were strewn beside the couch and I put them on.

Zach got off the couch and put his boxers back on before walking over to me.

"Do we have to go back? I really like being with you and spending time. We don't get to do this often enough." He pulled me into his arms.

I sighed. "I know, but we'll make time to be together. I promise. In the meantime I think we better go back. You know Bex is gunna kill us." We laughed and hastily put the rest of our clothes on before heading out of the secret room. Our sex room of course.

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to Huntress35 for previewing it! I would really appreciate it if you guys would review more. I can see the number of people who visit and the number of reviews and the numbers are drastically different. I have like 500 visitors and 5 reviews...which makes me wonder...Anyway so it would really make day! Thanks guys!**

**-Til Next time**

**MC 12**


	20. Suspicions

**CH. 21**

**Suspicions**

CPOV

We climbed the stairs to our dorm hand in hand. I pushed open the door and we entered. I wasn't surprised to see my friends there, but I was surprised the Grant and Jonas were.

"Jonas!" I yelled and engulfed him in a hug. "Where have you been?" I screeched. He smiled as I backed away.

"On a secret mission." I rolled my eyes. "About the CoC." My eyes grew wide.

"What?! What did you find? Did they find anything about Abby? Or Solomon?" I screeched again.

He shook his head and disappointment showed on his face.

"We still don't know where they are." Grant answered. "They could be anywhere. But they're strong. They'll fight to return home." I nodded and sat down on my bed. I looked around at all the people that I cared about. Bex with her ferocity, Liz with her intelligence, Macey with her fashion skills and the Boys. Who were badass and went to this school.

A thought crossed my mind. Why was Zach always telling me that I didn't want to go to Blackthorne? It didn't seem so bad, but I had a feeling that there was something they were hiding. I closed my eyes and thought. It had been awhile since I'd been on a mission. Maybe I couldn't go outside the school but I could stay inside. I would find Blackthorne's secrets, tonight.

"Are you okay Cam?" Bex was looking at me sharply. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just looked deep in thought. I thought maybe there was something on your mind." She shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking about the CoC. And Abby and Solomon. I just miss them so much." I confided. I held back tears.

Liz came to my rescue and gave me a giant hug. "We all do. Cammie. We all do."

* * *

"Bex!" I whispered and shook her. She jumped up alert and ready.

"What the heck? What's the matter?" She swept the room with her eyes, checking for any danger.

"Don't worry. We aren't under attack. But there's something I want to do. Help me wake Macey and Liz." She nodded and crawled out of her bed.

She tapped Liz, who jumped up and also surveyed the room. "What's happening?" She questioned peeling her covers back.

"Nothing." Bex assured her. "Everything's okay for right now." Liz relaxed a little. Macey also woke up after sensing movement in the room.

"Is everybody okay?" She asked a little groggy.

"Yes." I said. "Everybody get dressed. We are going on a mission." Everybody stared at me as if I had two heads.

"Are you crazy?" Bex screeched. "The Circle is out to get you and you want to go on a mission. I admire your strength but seriously Cam." I shook my head.

"We aren't going outside of the building. I'm not stupid." I shot a glance at Bex. "I just want to take a look around. There's something suspicious about this school. Think about it. Why is there barbed wire around the school? And has anybody noticed that most people are still walking the halls at midnight?"

Bex thought about it. "It is rather odd. Yes. But we've been so caught up with you and the Circle that we haven't been paying that much attention to anything else." She admitted.

She was right. My defenses had been down and it was obvious that everyone else's had been as well.

"Did you ask Zach about it?" Macey asked. I shook my head.

"Nah. He wouldn't tell me if he knew. He always warned me back at Gallagher that I wouldn't want to go here. And now I've started wondering why."

"I guess it's up to us to find out." Liz shrugged and shrugged out of her pajamas to put on some clothes.

Everyone followed suit, making sure to stay quiet. Especially because Zach's room was attached to ours.

"Bex?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have the extra comms units?" She grinned and pulled out a box from the back of the closet.

"Of course I do." She winked. We each turned on our comms unit and filed out of our room and into the dim light of the hallway. We shut the door silently behind us before making our way down the hall.

"Do you hear that?" I listened closely. I thought I heard the sound of footsteps.

"Are those…?" Bex questioned. I nodded.

"Footsteps." We all said in unison. I stayed in front and turned around the corner. I bumped into something. Or rather someone.

"Oomf." I grunted as I staggered sideways but I quickly regained my balance after years of training.

"Sneaking out?" Dread filled my stomach as I looked into the eyes of Chris.

"Nope. We are just taking a routine walk around the building." Bex rolled her eyes annoyed. "What are you doing out anyways?"

"I have permission. Baxter." He spat her last name and she took a step closer. Her eyes narrowed.

"Watch it." She said her thick accent becoming more pronounced.

"Bex…" She glanced at me and sighed, but she held her position. "We actually aren't sneaking out. We are just going around the building. See, we don't even have tennis shoes on." We were in nothing but socks.

"I see." He glanced around. "Either way you shouldn't be out of your dorm." He glanced around nervously. "You do not want to be caught out of bed especially duri-" He stopped abruptly.

"During what?" I pressed, and he shook his head.

"During nighttime." He finished but I could tell that wasn't what he was going to say. There was something going on every night and it was taking place right now.

"Well if it's that bad what are you doing?" I wasn't leaving until he confessed.

"Never you mind. You should go back to your dorm. I'm sure Goode's waiting for you." He snickered.

"No." I said, as I crossed my arms. "We aren't going anywhere."

"Why do have to be so difficult?" He grimaced. "I'm trying to be nice and you're making it exceedingly difficult." I smiled.

"I'm glad to humor you."

"I really don't want to fight you Cammie. But I will if you give me no other option." I watched his body movements and his right hand rested very closely to his waist. There was an odd shaped object there and I suddenly knew what it was. He had a gun. I had to react fast or he was going to shoot us.

"Actually Chris, there's something that I've been wanting to do for a while." I walked forward and wrapped my arms around him and brought his face to mine and kissed him, hard. He was baffled but he reacted none the less by taking my face in his hands. I hated it but I knew it was the only way to distract him. I made sure to wait for his hands to become entwined in my hair before I pulled it out of his pants. I pulled away and pointed the gun at him. I didn't like the way it felt in my hands but I had no other option.

He put his hands up and his face was red with anger. "Put the gun down. You don't know how to use it." He snapped. I clicked the bullet into gear.

"Or do I?" He slowly backed away and then quickly disappeared around the corner without a backward glance.

"Who wants to go after him?" I asked. I didn't have to look to know that everyone was prepared for a fight.

"Bex, you and I will charge. And Macey and Liz will stay behind to watch our backs." And then we followed after him.

**Hey guys, what a busy chapter. So much going on. So I tried to make this chapter longer and I hope it was everything you guys wanted. And I'm also looking for beta(s) for all of my stories. So if you are interested just PM me! And thanks to Huntress35 for all the good suggestions!**

**So please please review! And if you do I will respond to each and every one of them and check out my other stories for Twilight. **

**Toodles, **

**Marie **


	21. AN

Hello I will be updating soon! so keep an eyeout for a new chappie!

MC 12


	22. Unanswered Questions

_He put his hands up and his face was red with anger. "Put the gun down. You don't know how to use it." He snapped. I clicked the bullet into gear._

_"Or do I?" He slowly backed away and then quickly disappeared around the corner without a backward glance._

_"Who wants to go after him?" I asked. I didn't have to look to know that everyone was prepared for a fight._

_"Bex, you and I will charge. And Macey and Liz will stay behind to watch our backs." And then we followed after him._

* * *

I shoved the gun into the waist of my pants and followed Bex who had already started down the hall. We reached the end and turned left following Chris' echoing footsteps. I would give him this much. He was fast. I picked up my pace and soon over took Bex and I was hot on his heels when I a figure came from a door on my left and stepped in front of me. I was prepared to go around who ever had gotten in my way, but they were prepared for my move.

I tried to knock my attacker down, but they grabbed my leg and jerked me close and then held my hands together. Bex had slowed behind me.

"Cammie. Cammie! Stop squirming!" A familiar voice filled my ears.

I looked up and squinted and saw a glint of green in the semi darkness.

"Zach? What are you doing? I thought you were asleep." He let my hands go and they dropped to my side. Thoughts of Chris were completely gone from my mind.

"Umm...look Cammie. You really should not be out at this time. It's dangerous all right? So could you please go back to the dorm and _stop_ snooping around?" Zach's voice was pleading. I had only heard him use that tone on rare occasions and I knew something was up.

"Could you just tell me what's going on? Maybe if someone stopped keeping in the dark..." I shot him a pointed glance. "I wouldn't have to snoop around." He sighed.

Zach looked over at Bex who was now leaning against the wall.

"You know she's right so don't even look at me." She said almost smug.

Zach looked around and ran his hand over his face. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest. I could tell he was stressed.

"Ugh. Get a room will ya? I'm leaving to fine Macey and Liz. Let me know if you find out anything." Bex said disgusted and began walking a way.

Zach smiled and brought my face up to his and kissed me. It was a soft kiss. Not demanding or hungry, just a soft and light as a feather kiss. He took my hand and began tugging on it.

"Come on." He said.

"Where are we going?" I mused. He only grinned at me playfully.

I shouldn't have been surprised when we reached his room. We were quiet when we passed the door leading to mine, but he started kissing me once the door was secured. I moaned and pressed my lips harder against his and wrapped my arms his neck and wove my fingers into his hair as we kissed in the moonlight that came streaming in from the window. His hair was so soft as I tugged and pulled on it.

He pushed his tongue in my mouth and I moaned again and broke away, needing to catch my breath as well as gain some distance to think straight.

"Zach." I whispered. "We should stop." My voice was quiet in the darkness and even through the dimness I could see the desire in my boyfriend's eyes.

"Hmmm...but I don't want to stop." He closed his eyes and rubbed his lips across mine.

"You're just trying to distract me." I said pointedly. "We need to talk." He sighed and looked me in the eye.

"Fine." His voice was resigned and he moved to the bed. He sat down, scooted over to the side and patted the patch next to him. I pulled off my socks before climbing in and leaned against the backboard.

"Sooo..." I began.

"So." He repeated.

"What were you doing when I ran into you?" I started. That was the question that had been bothering me the most. I had been almost positive that Zach had been asleep when I'd left, but now I wasn't so sure.

"I was looking for something in Mr. Houston's office." He said. He didn't elaborate.

"Okay. What?" I pressed.

He shook his head. "That I am afraid is classified." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously. I wouldn't tell you even if I could."

"Why?"

"Just drop it Cammie. Ask me something else. Anything else and I will try to answer it but that one is off limits." I grimaced in the darkness, but gave in.

"You do realize that I was chasing after Chris right?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I stopped you?" He leaned his head against the wall. "And maybe you should take the gun out of your pants. I'm not sure it's the safest thing to sleep with."

I'd almost forgotten it was there but I nodded and pulled it out and placed it on the ground in the corner.

"Why were you chasing him exactly?" He turned to look at me.

"Well, the gang and I snuck out, but of course you knew that. Well once we got outside we heard footsteps. Lots of them." I glanced over at Zach, but he was studying a patch of moonlight intently.

"And so we were trying to figure out why so many people would be out in the middle of the night."

Zach all of a sudden turned to me and grabbed my hands.

"Look Cammie. Blackthorne is not safe by any means. What you heard tonight were drills."

He looked at me and I felt like he was trying to tell me something.

"You mean like exercise drills?" He scoffed. "What exactly are we talking about here?" I said.

"Killing drills." The words echoed in the dark are not like you and Gallagher where we try to help save people. It's a school of trained assassins."

**Heyheyhey! **

**Sorry it has been so long since I update! Life has been crazy but hopefully it has settled down for good! Hope to update again next week! Leave me a review or two! **

**MC 12**


End file.
